


My boyfriends are gang leaders

by Lija (Vitavili)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Okumura Eiji, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Romance, Switch Ash Lynx, Top Shorter Wong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitavili/pseuds/Lija
Summary: Three boyfriends living their lives to the fullest as gang leaders and university students. With all the happiness, pleasure and love they deserve.Bonus: drama, action and a bit of angst included.Extra: Eiji can fight and deal with two overprotective dorks.





	1. Good morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shorterfucks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shorterfucks/gifts), [WhatTheF0x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheF0x/gifts).



> This fic shows my deep and secret desire for this ship. Had to be Shorasheiji porn fic, but turned out to be the same just with plot and feelings.  
> Updates only when I gonna have the mood for writing smut. Because I need smut it seems.
> 
> oh, and it's a gift to these wonderful people who gave me the inspiration and courage for this fic to be born. Thanx, I hope you enjoy! If not, still take it.

When Eiji opens his eyes, it’s still early morning. Too early for his boys to wake up. Eiji always gets up first and prepares breakfast, then comes back for them.

Eiji turns his head at Ash, who sleeps on his side, facing Eiji. He tucks one strand of Ash’s hair behind his ear and softly smiles from this peaceful view. Then leans forward and leaves a kiss on his forehead.

Shorter is sleeping on the other side, with his back turned at Eiji. Eiji pulls the blanket a little bit up, covers Shorter’s shoulder, and climbs over him. Shorter’s purple hair is messy, and that makes him at least three times more attractive. Before going to the bathroom, Eiji leans forward to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. Shorter suddenly moves and wraps his strong, well-trained arms around Eiji’s naked thighs.

“Where’re you running, my little Bunny?” Shorter’s voice is sleepy, but he doesn’t intend to let Eiji go.

Eiji grabs on Shorter’s shoulder when the man presses Eiji closer to himself.

“You still have around thirty minutes. Go back to sleep, love.” Eiji bites lower lip. Shorter’s deep voice in the early morning is very sexy.

“Thirty minutes? Perfect.” Shorter opens his eyes, pulls Eiji on himself, and quickly changes their position.

Eiji gasps from surprise, but his lips are smiling. Shorter looks at him from above with greedy eyes, enslaving Eiji between his hands. Eiji’s cheeks softly blush, he slowly spreads legs, and Shorter finds a place between them. Eiji can feel Shorter’s erection against the inner side of his thigh.

“Good morning…” Shorter murmurs with the sweetest voice leaving kisses on Eiji’s jawline, chin, and cheek. At the same time, Shorter reaches for lube on the night table.

Eiji wants to answer something, but he finds himself enjoying Shorter’s body’s weight on him too much to speak. Eiji knows he has things to do before leaving home, but all thoughts are wiped away as he finds himself incapable of resisting. Making out in the early morning is not such a bad idea. But his horny boyfriend’s plan doesn’t stop here.

Eiji flinches together with a silent gasp onto Shorter’s neck, when his boyfriend presses two wet fingers against Eiji’s entrance and pushes them deeper. Eiji is open his insides are twitching, hungry for the touch. Shorter’s long and strong fingers are sending a vibration through Eiji’s whole body like electricity, and he moans, leaving a trace of saliva on Shorter’s skin.

“Come here…” Shorter whispers, pleased by Eiji’s reaction.

With his free hand, Shorter hugs Eiji’s face and kisses him. Eiji lifts his hips and moans into Shorter’s mouth as he stretches Eiji's insides and reaches deeper. Shorter knows Eiji’s good spots. He wants to tease Eiji all morning and watch him cum over and over again, but they don’t have enough time.

When Shorter takes out his fingers, Eiji is breathing fast, and his body feels hot. They are still slowly deeply kissing as Eiji hands slide through Shorter’s skin. His abs, muscles, and body lines, everything makes Eiji body shiver. When Shorter slowly starts pushing his cock inside, Eiji stretches back and grabs on Shorter’s hair. He turns head away to take a deep breath and loudly whines from pleasure.

“Eiji…” Shorter’s voice lifts Eiji almost to the heavens. “Call for Ash…”

“Ash…” Eiji cries and turns head at his side. Eiji expects to see him still sleeping, but Ash’s green eyes are opened, staring at Eiji.

Eiji’s hand falls on the bed as he reaches for Ash. The blond man catches Eiji’s fingers and presses them to his lips, then slowly puts one of them inside his mouth. Eiji moans louder from that torturing yet pleasant feeling, as Shorter is filling him inside and they become one.

“Morning…” Ash can’t let his eyes down from Eiji. He moves closer to him, and their lips meet. “Does it feel good? Does it feel good when Shorter fills you up?” he silently asks and bites Eiji’s lip.

“He’s so tight around me…” Shorter answers instead of Eiji with a smile. His body is trembling from a desire to fill Eiji’s insides, but he wants to do it slowly and make this morning as sweet as possible.

From these words, Eiji’s strong erection almost painfully twitches. He wants to be the best for both of them, that Ash and Shorter would desire only for his body. Shorter leans more on Eiji and Ash turns his head for a kiss. Their mouths connect openly, tasting each other’s tongues as Shorter thrust inside Eiji deeper. Shorter groans into Ash’s mouth and Eiji can’t stop moaning. He lets nails into Shorter’s skin and grabs on Ash’s hand as Shorter finally fills him up completely.

Ash is still kissing with Shorter, while the hand slides between bodies of his two boyfriends and Ash takes the base of Eiji’s hard cock between his fingers. Shorter’s hips move together with Ash’s hand. They both make it slow and gently, treasuring Eiji’s body.

“もっと...もっと...早く...“ he cries from pleasure, and these words make both Ash and Shorter give all attention to their beloved Japanese boy.

“What did you say, love?” Ash softly asks. Eiji talking in Japanese is his favorite.

Shorter press lips to Eiji’s neck and lifts hips, making his thing brush against Eiji’s prostate. As Ash presses his fingers stronger on Eiji's cock and moves them up until the very tip, Eiji finds himself incapable of holding back. He briefly screams and shivers until his tiptoes. He comes hard in Ash’s hand and all over Shorter’s stomach.

Shorter stops inside Eiji. Eiji’s body is still trembling and he is trying to catch his breath.

“How was it?” Ash smiles watching at Eiji with love, he keeps rubbing Eiji’s cock and kisses his cheek.

Eiji softly humbles with a smile on his face still feeling dizzy.

“Love you.” Ash kisses Eiji’s hair and gets off the bed, stretches his arms.

“You’re amazing, like always…” Shorter knows how to please Eiji with his words.

Eiji is finally able to move his hands, he wraps them around Shorter’s neck and looks into dark, beloved eyes. They kiss one more time as their lips softly move with love words and then Shorter pulls out. He is still hard, as this pleasant morning game isn't over. Eiji lets Shorter go and watches how he gets off the bed. Eiji notices that he left a mark on Shorter’s shoulder. Looks perfect. With a smile on his face, Eiji watches how Ash comes to Shorter and they hug. Shorter places both hands on Ash’s ass, and the blond man jumps wrapping legs around his boyfriend’s waist. Shorter grins for Eiji, who’s still lying on the bed and carries Ash to the bathroom.

Eiji wishes he could join them, as he can hear them laughing. But he has to move and prepare for the day. Eiji uses another bathroom to clean himself up. He knows that if he comes to them, then they won’t make for morning classes for sure.

After taking a short steamy shower, Eiji puts on Ash’s boxers and walks to the kitchen. Shorter and Ash are still not close to being done so Eiji has time to prepare something. He makes coffee for three of them and starts making lunch. Eiji is almost done with it when he hears steps.

“Please, tell me it’s not natto.” Ash comes from behind and hugs Eiji around the waist.

“Not today.” Eiji shuts the last lunch box and turns the head to kiss his boyfriend.

Does that mean tomorrow he might make Ash eat natto?

Ash doesn’t seem happy about the answer, and Eiji can’t get enough of teasing his precious lover.

“Here, take your coffee.” Eiji gives him the cup and turns around. Ash is wearing only jeans. They are not buttoned, so Eiji can see white boxers. “I hope Shorter didn’t go back to bed,” Eiji says as he fastens jeans for Ash.

“Shorter said he doesn’t have morning classes today.” Ash shrugs and tastes his coffee. It’s good as always.

“Liar. I know he does.” Eiji rolls his eyes. “I am going to bring your belt and shirt from the room. There are salads in the fridge.”

“I'll take the sweater from the dryer.” Ash puts the cup on the table and opens the fridge.

“Don’t take that sweater. I haven’t ironed it yet. And you still need a belt.” Eiji crosses hands on his chest because Ash doesn’t take a separate plate for the salads.

“Why would you iron the sweater??” Ash laughs. He takes a fork and sits at the table with the bowl full of salads with shrimps. “Hey, are those mine?” he points at Eiji’s boxers with the fork.

“Mine.” He shows a tongue to Ash and runs away back to the bedroom.

Shorter is laying down on his stomach, pressing face to the pillow and of course fully naked. Eiji somehow manages to hold back from slapping that sexy ass.

“Eijiiiii…” Shorter sings the name.

Eiji opens the wardrobe and takes a belt then looks up for a shirt.

“What is it?” Eiji wonders how Shorter knows that it’s him. “You have a marketing class at ten. Get up.”

But Shorter doesn’t answer, and Eiji sighs. He'll have to take care of this later. Eiji leaves with a pair of a white shirt.

Ash is done with eating salads, now he’s scrolling phone, probably reading the news. Eiji doesn’t like that Ash left half of his food but doesn’t say anything. Ash has a test today, so Eiji doesn’t want to ruin the mood.

“Something interesting?” he asks. As Ash is buttoning up his shirt, Eiji tries to do something with his hair. Ash’s hair is obedient, very different from Shorter’s.

“Nop.” As soon as Eiji is done, Ash gets up and puts on the belt. He still has fifteen minutes before leaving.

Eiji is happy about Ash’s look like always. Honestly, illegal to look so smooth and beautiful every day, but as long as Ash belongs only to Eiji and Shorter, he doesn’t mind. Let everyone be jealous.

“What should I do with you?” Ash, without any warning, grabs Eiji’s butt and lifts him on the table.

Eiji sits and uses the chance to hug Ash’s waist with legs. After this, Ash’s hands quickly find a place on Eiji’s thighs and rubs soft skin. Ash’s fingers touch the edge of boxers.

“I don’t know… what…” Eiji doesn’t try to talk innocently. His voice is like honey makes Ash throat dry.

Eiji lies down on the table, and Ash leans on him. He kisses Eiji’s chest and takes one of his nipples between the lips. Eiji softly moans, he wishes to grab on Ash’s hair, but he can’t, so Eiji searches for blond man’s hand until their fingers intertwine. Ash licks the tip of Eiji’s nipple and presses his tongue harder. He keeps sucking and teasing, listening to Eiji’s moaning songs, then softly bites soft pink skin and Eiji gaps. He lifts all the body as the wave of pleasure runs down through the body. Ash is so good at this. Eiji’s cheeks get blushed hard, and he already desires for more attention. It's so easy to distract him.

“I love this…” they both hear the voice next to the door.

Shorter is standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand, looking at his boyfriends with eyes full of love. Naked. Ash smiles widely for Shorter, but the clock hanging above the door makes him sigh from disappointment.

“I need to go.” He moves back and Eiji whines.

He doesn’t want Ash to go.

“Shorter will take care of you, love,” Ash promises with a smile, he wants to kiss Eiji before leaving, but it’d be too dangerous. “I’ve a meeting with the student council today, so probably gonna be late.” He says, coming to Shorter and kissing him goodbye until later.

“Don’t forget your lunch!” Eiji lazily gets up on his elbows. Ash doesn’t take it, he quickly runs to the hallway. “Ash!!” but the door closes after a moment. “Ugh… he loves when I run after him, doesn’t he?” Eiji sighs sitting up. His nipple is twitching.

“We both do.” Shorter comes close yawing. “He always leaves such marks on your body…” he softly brushes Eiji’s nipple with the thumb, taking place between Eiji’s legs.

“You are also leaving marks.” Eiji takes Shorter’s hand and places the palm on his cheek. Shorter's hand is so big and manly.

“Only on your ass.” Shorter doesn’t deny the fact, but he has favorite spots. Meanwhile, Ash’s explores everywhere. “I want to eat your butt for breakfast.” He admits and takes another sip of his coffee.

“Oh, I wish you would, but how about the class?” Eiji won’t leave this topic until Shorter takes the responsibility.

“I have a meeting with the gang since Ash has a test today.” Shorter knows that he’d be in time to do both. But his beautiful and naïve Eiji won’t think that far.

“You are working hard, aren’t you?” Eiji reaches to kiss Shorter. His lips taste like coffee. “Can I come to your meeting place after the uni?”

“Sure, love, I'll send you the coordinates.” Shorter smiles, he can already see everyone’s reactions.

Shorter places the cup on the table as they share more kisses whispering sweet nothings. Shorter feels almost dizzy from Eiji’s love because he is so sweet and soft. Shorter knows he is the luckiest to have both Ash and Eiji and live this life together. Have every morning and evening full of them.

Shorter’s head rests on Eiji’s shoulder and Eiji keeps gently rubbing his head as they hug each other lovingly, charging up for a new day. Eiji secretly wishes for Shorter and Ash to have something that could prove that they belong to him. Maybe pair rings?

Shorter doesn’t leave Eiji even for a moment, he goes around watching Eiji dressing up and few times intends to take the clothes off, but Eiji manages to run away.

“Love, don’t forget lunch, please,” Eiji asks. He takes his box and also Ash’s. He will find him during the break. Obviously, that’s why Ash left the lunch in the first place. “And put on the underwear at least!”

“Why? Don’t I look damn great?” Shorter opens his arms, giving the full view.

He sure looks more than great. Eiji barely manages to take his eyes off.

“Mhmm…” Eiji quickly puts on the shoes and opens the door, although he wishes to go back and jump on Shorter. “See you later!”

“Laters, babe.” Shorter winks for Eiji’s sad face and as soon as the door closes, he goes back to the bedroom. A few hours more before the day starts.


	2. My boyfriends taught me

Eiji and Shorter are sitting on the floor in the living room, just before going the sleep. It’s common for them to spend a late evening like this. Eiji can always find a comfortable position between Shorter’s long legs and lean down on his strong chest to read a book, while his boyfriend is concentrated on the video game in the big TV screen in front of them. Shorter is holding the console in both hands, this way making a perfect place for Eiji to feel safe and happy in his arms.

“What happened?” Eiji slowly lowers the book down and grabs Shorter’s hand when the sound reaches their room.

“What do you mean, babe?” Shorter asks, but his full attention still belongs to the game. Shorter's muscles are tense as this part of the game is the one where he usually fails. 

“The music… Ash is playing.” Eiji doesn’t try to hide how worried he is. 

Eiji closes the book and kneels, turning around to face Shorter, whose eyes are stick to the screen. Eiji blows out the cheeks with a frustrated expression, when his boyfriend intentionally moves the head a little bit to the side, that he could see the game.

“Shorter.” Eiji grabs Shorter's face between fingers.

“What?” 

Shorter would never ignore Eiji unless he knows more than he shows.

The truth is that Shorter is not able to concentrate on the game from the moment when Eiji pressed the front part of his body closer. Just the thought that his cute Bunny is naked under the bathrobe, which he is wearing, is way too disturbing. 

Eiji doesn’t give up. He keeps burning Shorter with that adorable stare of his until the man turns eyes away from the screen. They look at each other for a long few seconds, until Shorter shamelessly lose.

“Why don’t you just go and ask yourself?” he suggests.

Eiji knew that something is not right. As Shorter explained before, today’s meeting with the gang got canceled so he stayed home all day. When Eiji came back, Ash was also already here. 

Eiji asked about the student council meeting, but Ash murmured that he has to work on the project and locked himself in the study room for the whole day. It’s not a first time he does that, so Eiji tried not to pay attention and give Ash some space, hoping that in the evening, before the sleep, they with Shorter can reward Ash for his hard work. 

Despite that, Eiji couldn’t get rid of the feeling that he doesn’t know something.  

Ash never plays on piano unless he feels worried. And his sadness is something that Eiji can’t handle or ignore. 

Eiji is sure that Shorter knows the reason. And didn’t say anything just because Ash asked, isn’t that right? 

After the suggestion, Eiji nods and gets up when Shorter opens his arms, that Eiji could move. 

“I will drag him here.”

Eiji doesn’t feel mad. But he's honestly relieved that Ash doesn’t want to be alone anymore. Ash is like a child, who needs more attention than he'll ever ask for. 

Shorter catches Eiji’s hand and kisses his fingers before letting him leave. Eiji is a miracle in their lives. That’s why both he and Ash wanted to keep Eiji away from unnecessary problems at all costs.

The room, where Ash studies, is on the other side of the apartment. And it’s probably the most spacious. There is enough place not only for enormous bookshelves, antique work table, and a comfortable sofa but also for a big black piano. 

Eiji stops next to the door as they are open. The piano cover is up, so the sound is clear and beautiful, but that’s not what takes Eiji's breath away.

Ash's fingers quickly slide through piano keys. From his closed eyes and relaxed face, it's obvious that Ash doesn't need to think which one to press. He makes every sound deeper with the invisible, but strong emotions. Eiji becomes incapable of letting his eyes down. He came here to call Ash, but since every note start to string cells within, Eiji wants something else. To be overtaken and feel more, just like Ash does. 

"It's beautiful..."  Eiji's lips curves into a sad smile. 

Eiji comes closer, as Ash still plays, but the atmosphere is already different. Ash gazes at Eiji. From the very core, Ash's look suddenly break. With every incoming second, it fills up with open intimidating passion. Eiji feels how the piano sound also changes with it. 

The Japanese boy deeply breathes in, because Ash's eyes are undressing him here and now. Eiji is standing in front with a naked soul and wants Ash to reach and embrace every part of it. 

The soft music gets slower, and Ash is already playing just by one hand. Another is free, so Eiji reaches for his fingers, which better than anything knows how to create the art. Eiji places Ash's palm on his abs and with a silent moan invites to feel more. Ash can play the same way inside Eiji as he did on the instrument. That's what Eiji wants. 

The blond man gladly accepts. Ash has the real muse and he can make Eiji sing the most beautiful melody.

Ash suddenly grabs Eiji on his hips already with both hands and moves him in front. Eiji keeps gazing at the beloved person and lets Ash take full control. The royal instrument lets inconsistent but strangely desirable sound when Eiji leans on it with his hands and butt.

Holding the same eye contact Eiji slowly unfastens the bathrobe belt, and the material slides down his shoulders. Without any shame, Eiji stands in front of Ash completely open and vulnerable. His boyfriend perfectly knows how to take care of Eiji's delicate body.

Eiji softly shivers, when Ash leans down, kisses his abs and makes a wet path down.

'N...o... no... I want you inside me... Ash, please..." Eiji mutters when Ash reaches and licks the spot just next to Eiji's twitching erection. The feeling makes Eiji raise on his tiptoes. 

Tonight Eiji wants it different. He wants Ash to play inside him, just as beautiful and gently as he touched the piano a few minutes ago.

Ash moves a little bit closer to the instrument with the chair, and Eiji straddles his legs.

“You are so gorgeous... Eiji..." Ash's voice is lower than always, and that makes the Japanese man in front shiver again. 

The fact that Ash desires him sets every cell inside the body on fire.

Eiji leans back down on the instrument even more. It may be a little bit uncomfortable, but Eiji wants Ash to see everything that he adores so much. He doesn't have anything to hide. 

Eiji lifts one leg on Ash’s shoulder and shows him the parts which he needs to love now. No matter how many times they do it, Eiji can’t help just feel nervous. His heart is bouncing, and breathing becomes heavy. Is he enough for those perfect green eyes?

Ash touches Eiji's body with both hands from the neck down, through every perfect line. He drives fingers strong against the skin, just like Eiji likes the most. God, Ash enjoys himself so much, every time when Eiji's body trembles. This lovely boy is sensitive as always, and it makes Ash even harder down there.

Eiji's lips opens up with the wave of sounds when Ash's fingers reach his entrance, and they slowly slide in. Before doing that, Ash makes sure to lick them. But it's hardly necessary. Clearly, Eiji showered not long ago, because his insides are still soft and wet. Shorter took good care of him.

"Just like that... show it to me." The blond man presses cheek to Eiji’s leg but doesn’t let eyes down from precious face.

Ash's words are like a command for enslaved Eiji's body. Eiji can't help just let another moan out when his hips unconsciously start moving. 

The whole body is sliding down, but Eiji needs to hold his weight, so he keeps pressing piano keys, again and again, trying to climb up.

“Ash—” Eiji cries out when his whole body shivers, and it gets too hard to stand. 

Ash’s fingers are still moving, reaching as deep as he can. When Ash presses the sweetest spot inside Eiji near his prostate, the man softly flinches and whines. 

Holding up just by one hand is dangerous, but Eiji tries anyway. He reaches for Ash’s hand.

“Aghh…!” the painful moan comes out when Eiji suddenly slides a little bit down as his shivering knee starts bending.

“I’m holding you…” Ash quickly catches Eiji and pulls him up on the piano keys again. As Ash has to stand up, the leg, which was on Ash’s shoulder, Eiji wraps around his waist. Now there is no single space left between them.

Their bodies rub against each other, and Ash can feel well how Eiji’s strong erection, is dripping wet from pre-cum. Ash slowly takes fingers out and pulls the pants down – the only thing he is wearing. 

Eiji sighs just next to Ash's ear when he stops stimulating insides without giving him more. Eiji trusts Ash with every last part of his body and soul, so he uses hands to hold on his boyfriend’s body as he knows what is coming next. 

Ash takes cock in one hand and presses the tip to Eiji’s entrance. It almost achingly pulsates from the desire to fill Eiji’s insides, but Ash wants to do it slowly. He knows that Eiji wants the same. Just as a piece of a beautiful melody, there is no need to play it too fast. 

“I love you so much… and Shorter loves you… you know that, right?” Eiji whispers into Ash’s ear. No matter what made Ash worried, there is nothing they can’t fix together.

“Mmmm…”

Ash moves in and spreads Eiji’s insides with the shape of his. As they finally became one, Ash is incapable of hiding his emotions anymore.

“Ash… it feels so good…” Eiji awards Ash with a sweet moan as the man keeps entering him slowly and cautiously. 

Eiji grabs on Ash's hair when the first tear appears in his eyes from pleasure. Eiji opens lips and presses to Ash's neck. This way, he can feel Ash’s heartbeat going down through his whole body.

Ash fills Eiji more, moves hips back and then again slides deeper. Ash keeps softly swinging inside Eiji until his thoughts become cloudy. They moan together onto each other skin from the ecstasy. And when finally, Ash fills Eiji up completely, Japanese man can’t hold back any longer. His body flinches and shivers when he ejaculates hard, even though Ash keeps thrusting.

“Ash… Ash… Ash…” Eiji cries all over again. He can’t stop trembling from the insane pleasure. 

Ash gets just in time to move his head and see Eiji’s face while he is still cumming. Ash stares at the opened puffy lips, closed eyes and frown eyebrows with such love that makes him want to repeat the same moves all over and over again. 

But he stops deep inside Eiji and gives him a second to catch a breath. 

Ash is so into watching at Eiji that he doesn't notice when someone comes from behind and places hands on Ash's hips. Not just someone, Ash knows these pleasing touches very well. 

Shorter presses his lower part against Ash's ass.

For how long Shorter was watching them? It's possible to tell that it's been some time already, as Ash can feel that Shorter's cock, squeezed between his butt cheeks, is moist from the pre-cum. That's how Shorter is turned on by the passionate act between his boyfriends. 

Shorter doesn't wait too long, he thrusts a few times up and down and pushes the tip of his cock next to Ash's hole. That's how Ash loves the best. He adores when Shorter stretches him inside forcefully. It is hot, wet, and drives Ash's insane with the sweetest pain. 

Ash leans forward on Eiji with a deep groan and presses forehead to his shoulder.

"Shorter..." Eiji cries the name loudly. He just came and is not ready for this. Eiji’s mind suddenly gets completely blank again. He tries to hold onto Ash, but fingers aren’t listening anymore.

"I'm here, babe, do you feel it?" Shorter's question is rhetoric since the answer is obvious.

As Shorter moves hips, the blond man automatically repeats the move inside Eiji. Japanese man lets a scream out when this hits so much stronger than he expects.

Ash leans on the chair with one knee. This way, his insides are more opened, just for Shorter. 

Ash feels tighter than always as both of his boyfriends gives their best for him. To feel Shorter and Eiji at the same time makes him completely satisfied, and he couldn’t ask for more.

Three of them gasp in pleasure when Shorter’s thrust deep inside Ash again, and this reflects all the way to Eiji. Ash has to lean down even more. He hugs Eiji with one hand because he has to hold himself up with another one. Ash’s palm hits piano keys making a noisy and impatient sound. 

Shorter grabs on Ash’s hips harder and this time doesn't stop. He keeps thrusting deep. Again. And again. And again. 

With this Shorter makes both Eiji and Ash lose control of their voice. Eiji shivers like a leaf in Ash’s hands, he cries from torturing pleasure on Ash’s shoulder and shouts Shorter’s name. Ash is also at his limit.

When Shorter’s hard cock keeps stimulating just next to Ash's prostate, and Eiji squeezes hard with his insides when he ejaculates for a second time, Ash also breaks. He lifts Eiji’s body and cums inside him hard moaning into Eiji’s neck. 

Shorter’s relief comes just after a few seconds. The release of hot semen inside Ash makes Shorter sigh with a smile. He looks up at the ceiling with last few thrusts and then leans to kiss Ash’s back.

***

“He didn’t even flinch when I was cleaning him up.” Shorter giggles, when he enters the living room, where Ash is waiting for him. 

Shorter made sure to wash Eiji and put him in safety the bed. Poor Bunny fell asleep as soon as Shorter took him in the arms.

“How is your ass? Does it hurt?” Shorter comes closer to Ash, who is just standing next to the window and glancing down at the street through the gap between curtains. As if he would be suspecting every shadow. 

Ash doesn’t say, so Shorter takes it as a positive answer. Or maybe Ash is not in a mood for jokes. 

Shorter hugs Ash from behind and softly cups one of his butt cheeks in his palm. It perfectly fits. Shorter rubs the skin and slides in between, where it’s still wet.

“Come, I'll wash you up too…” He kisses Ash’s neck and a warm spot next to his ear. “Did you tell him?”

“We weren’t exactly talking you know…” Ash sighs. His ass is pulsating from stretching pain, and it begs for more. 

But even if Shorter gives Ash full attention now, he still can’t stop thinking.

“Eiji will understand. Let’s tell him tomorrow in the morning.” Shorter speaks again.

“I don’t want to upset him. Eiji was looking towards this weekend so much. It's so rare for three of us to be free at the same time. But four members from other gangs were killed. It might get dangerous if we don't do anything.” Ash shares his thoughts out loud. 

Instead of the meeting today, Sing called to tell news about odd killings which might drag police attention anytime soon. Victims were members of other gangs in the neighbor city. The last one was murdered just next to New York and, of course, Ash and Shorter are the ones who have to take care of everything. 

In order to meet with Shorter and Sing, Ash had to leave University and tell council he has problems in the family. Three of them met in a local coffee shop full of people because there was less chance that someone might overhear them. After that, they decided to go back home and not to tell Eiji for now. Ash really wants to have at least one peaceful weekend. Is that so much to ask? Also, Eiji will be definitely worried and that’s the last thing they need. Just when it comes to Eiji, Shorter is a little bit better at hiding feelings than Ash.

“Listen…” Shorter turns Ash around and takes his chin between fingers. He also tries to figure out the best solution, but sometimes there are things they must do. “We'll take care of this quickly… Sing already has a team, so no worries. Tomorrow’s dinner we'll be spending together, alright?”

“Yeah, I perfectly understand. But I wanted Eiji’s pancakes for breakfast and not to run around after some idiot.” There are more worries inside Ash's voice than he says out loud. 

Both Shorter and Ash care about their gang members, they can't let boys down. 

“And… why the fuck you are hard again?” 

Ash looks down when he feels Shorter’s erection against his tight. Ash wants to sound serious but totally fails. Shorter is just unbelievable.

“I can’t help. Your pissed off face turns me on…” Shorter admits and kisses Ash. He heard enough for today. 

Eiji is having his princess sleep and waits for them inside the bed. It's all that matters. 

***

Eiji jumps from the bed when his phone starts ringing in another room. Eiji always answers calls, because Shorter and Ash usually avoid them until the last second. Although they do have a different tune for each other’s incoming calls – the only thing that neither of them would ignore. 

Since it’s Saturday morning, both Ash and Shorter doesn't have a reason to wake up. Eiji also wants them to rest, so he tries to hurry up. Eiji reaches the phone and before answering glances at the time. 7:31 am.

It’s an unknown number.

“Hello?”

Only Eiji can answer the anonymous call this early in the morning with such a happy voice. 

He didn’t get to talk with Ash yesterday, but they'll have plenty of time today. Eiji doesn’t even remember how he went to bed, which means Shorter carried him. Either way, he woke up in perfect condition. He is being spoiled by his boyfriends too much.

“Hellooo?” Eiji asks again after a moment when no one answers. He is about to hang up when finally the voice comes.

“Hey, Eiji… Sorry for calling so early in the morning.”

It takes a second for Eiji to recognize the voice. 

It’s a new gang member. Joined them maybe a few months ago. Eiji has seen him a few times, but they never talked eye to eye.

“It’s okay… how did you get my number?”

It’s a necessary question. Shorter and Ash wouldn’t give Eiji’s number to anyone.

“Sing told me.” The man answers without any pause. “He asked to give something for Ash, but also warned not to wake him up so early in the morning… so it would be better to give it to you. I’m near your house, so it will take just a few minutes.”

“Oh, really? Well, Sing may be right. Alright, I will come down in ten minutes.” Eiji ends the call after these words.

The Japanese man stares at the phone for a bit longer before getting up. That just ridiculous. 

Eiji doesn’t come back to the bedroom. It’s hard to ruin his mood in the morning, but the caller succeeds to do it just fine. 

Eiji dresses up, takes his keys, phone, and leaves the apartment. The sun is already up, but it’s still a little bit chilly outside, and the streets are empty. Eiji looks around and sees the man standing in the shadow between two buildings. Just on the other side of the street.

“You can’t think that I’m such an idiot. Sing would never tell our home address or my number… or send anyone to give something for Ash. If you wanted to lie, you had to do it better.” Eiji clearly states, when he gets near the man.

He keeps the safe distance but crosses arms on his chest. This position doesn’t match at all with Nori on his red sweater. 

“Oh. But you still came, so it means that you’re an idiot after all.” The black haired man wanted to play for a bit longer, but Eiji’s words make him drop the mask. 

“So better tell me what you want, and I may let you go without telling anyone.” 

This man doesn’t seem to play fair and probably is up to something. But Eiji believes that everyone deserves a second chance. He just has to say the truth. 

Instead of words, the man starts laughing and Eiji sighs. Ash and Shorter keep telling him not to trust anyone, but Eiji can't help it. He still believes in people. Also, this one belongs to their gang so there must be a reason.

“Nobody knows that you are here.” The man speaks. That’s a fact, but it’s not enough to scare Eiji. 

Without a second warning, the man moves forward and raises his fist. Eiji is not in time to jump back, so the punch strikes him a little bit below the cheek, and Eiji loses the balance. He holds the groan back letting out just a silent gasp when the burning flame chains his chin, and he tastes blood on the lips. Eiji tries to crawl a little bit back, but the man is already holding Eiji’s right ankle and uses force to drag him into the shadow.

Ash and Shorter are right again. Eiji should stop. He should stop hoping that everyone can be good and kind. It’s impossible. 

On the other hand, this stupid traitor can’t even imagine what he has just done.

Eiji’s heart skips beats, but it’s not the time to be afraid. He frowns and despite the fuzzy feeling inside the head, Eiji kicks the man’s hand with his free leg and uses that moment to get a little bit up. 

As soon as Eiji finds a hard surface to lean on, with few moves knocks the man down and they switch positions. It was a little bit too easy since the man wasn't expecting anything similar from this sweet looking bean. 

Eiji quickly finds and takes a gun hidden under the man’s belt and pulls down the safety. Eiji's ankle and chin are pulsating from pain, but he still gets up and turns the weapon at the man. 

Eiji probably won’t be able to shoot, but the man doesn’t know it. He just lies on the ground with eyes full of surprise. 

Eiji slowly rubs his swollen lips and looks at the blood on fingers.

“How…?” the man can only mutter. He saw Eiji countless times with Shorter and Ash during the meetings. This Japanese man didn't seem dangerous at all.

“My boyfriends taught me,” Eiji answers as he pulls out his phone and searches for the number. “And you just made a big mistake.”

It’s unnecessary to say, how badly overprotective Ash and Shorter are when it comes to Eiji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter was written during my 13 hours flight home hahaha lol. Honestly, I tried to hide my phone from people.  
> It might sound angsty, but it's not! I just want you to introduce how cool Eiji is and probably in the next chapter he will show even more of his talents :3


	3. Who is in control

Eiji is sure that the man on the ground is nervous or even scared. He breathes fast and irregularly and doesn’t even dare to move. It'll end as soon as he sees that Eiji is incapable of shooting someone. If Eiji needs to protect a dear person, he can, but not for himself.

The signal on the phone still gives out the same monotonous beeping, because Ash doesn’t pick up. It was a mistake to call him, after all. Ash sleeps like lag on weekends, but Eiji expected for Shorter to pick up instead of him. They have the same ringtone for each other.

“Is something wrong?” low voice silently laughs.

The man on the ground saw how Eiji’s expression changes for a split moment, and it's enough for him to find his weak spot.

“Definitely with you…” Eiji tries to smile, but jaw hurts, and the spot next to bottom lip is twitching.

“ _Eiji?! Where are you??_ ” Suddenly Shorter’s breathless voice appears on the other side of the phone.

“Shor--”

Eiji gasps. He is about to hang up, but because of his clumsiness, the man uses a chance to kick Eiji’s hand. The Japanese boy drops both gun and phone on the ground. Before Eiji can do anything, the man grabs on the weapon and shoots right at the phone. Eiji is sure Shorter was still shouting for him.

“Hey! That was my new phone!”

“You are worried about that thing? You do understand that I’ll kill you now?” the situation changes as the man aims the gun at Eiji. For sure, he can kill people without even blinking.

“Right… you really do underestimate me.” Eiji sighs.

Until this moment, Eiji still hopes he can avoid fighting. The man grins and presses the trigger when Eiji grabs on his wrist, and the bullet flies through just next to Eiji's shoulder. Eiji got lucky that the man was still not up, otherwise, the damage could have been worse.

“Bastar---”

Eiji quickly shuts the man up with the knee kick into his cheek and tries to make him let go of the gun, but instead of that the man only shoots again. This time Eiji is not that lucky, as the second bullet scratches his arm ripping off some of clothes material. Eiji presses the lips into a narrow line trying to hold back the groan, then he takes a deep breath and kicks the man again, this time harder than the first one. Finally, the man drops the gun, but Eiji doesn’t even glance at that side. He hits him with the fist, lets the man lose the balance, and he falls on the ground coughing on blood.

Surely the man can’t be so weak, after a second, he turns back holding a short knife in hand. Ash has one which looks exactly the same. Eiji lets the man stand up. That bastard is not laughing anymore, he attacks first, but Eiji is way faster and more flexible for those slow moves. The boy leans forward and moves to the side to avoid the sharp knife then knocks the man down again, by grabbing on his leg. He falls down loudly with a gasp, but Eiji doesn’t let go of the man. He steps on his balls with one foot.

This idiot has a long way to go until a decent fighter.

“Why are you doing this?” Eiji presses the leg harder when the man only whines.

“They… won’t… stop.”

“Eiji!!”

All of this lasts only for a few minutes but feels like forever. Eiji jumps back from the man and turns to meet Shorter, who ran out from the building shirtless. Ash quickly passes him and reaches Eiji first.

“Eiji what the hell…?” He grabs on boy’s shoulders to look at the damage. There is no point to hide feelings anymore, so Eiji flinches when Ash accidentally touches the wound on the arm. From all emotions, eyes are already filled up with tears.

“You… fucker…” Ash’s head slowly turns at the man, who is already crawling back, but there is nowhere to run.

“Eiji… what… in the world…”

Shorter’s voice trembles, but he’s better at controlling emotions than Ash. He takes Eiji from Aslan who is glaring with killing aura at the man. This asshole is a very small fry, Ash recognizes him, but doesn’t remember the name. As leaders, they with Shorter let Sing communicate with new members.

“Does it hurt a lot?” Shorter still can’t figure out all the words, there are too many things inside his mind at this point.

“Yes… very much...” Actually it's not that bad, but Eiji won’t hold back from this act. At first, he gave the man a chance to end this nicely.

Eiji’s body doesn’t stop shivering as Shorter gently brushes with the thumb against the hurt jaw, lips, then turns head to see the injury on the arm. Eiji steps forward until he can lean on Shorter’s chest, hugs him around the waist, then he lets tears run down cheeks with the sob coming out from the chest.

“I didn’t… even hurt him that much!! I’m worse wounded that he is!” the man shouts, but nothing can save him now from Ash’s anger. His hands are almost scratching to beat up this trash.

“Shut up.” Ash groans. He grabs on the man's clothes, then lifts up and with a huge force smacks the body into a wall.

“Wait…” Shorter is holding Eiji, and that’s the only reason why he's still standing calm.

“What should I wait for, huh!?” Ash’s question comes with a hit into the bastard's face.

“We need to question him first. If you kill him now, it’ll be a problem.”

“We've got a problem until I kill him!” With every hit, Ash shouts louder and louder. He gets even more angry as he understands that Shorter is right. They can’t kill him yet.

They're very lucky that not even a single person or car passed through the street so far. As they live in a pretty small and private area, on early Saturday mornings it’s pretty quiet.

“Fuck!” Ash kicks the man, and he falls on the side unconscious. “I’m gonna get the car.” he sighs and somehow manages to step back without finishing him off. Ash passed through Shorter and Eiji, towards the parking while silently swearing. 

It just has to do something with those killings. But how dumb all of them should be to send some trash on Eiji? That’s the worst mistake they could have done. If before Ash thought that they can take time and figure everything out, now everything changes. None of them will survive for what they did.

After a few minutes, the man’s body is in the truck. Maybe Ash shouldn’t drive, but Shorter is still holding Eiji. Even when they sit down in the back of the car, Shorter drags Eiji on his lap without any questions.

“Ash… slow down…” the tension inside the vehicle is almost visible. No one says a word, so Eiji finally has to speak. “Ash… if the police stop us for speeding, they won’t be happy to find a body in the truck. Slow down, please.” this time it’s not a request, but a fact. Without any expression, but Ash listens.

He, at least, can do something, because Shorter looks even worse. They were unprepared and feel absolutely lost and guilty. Eiji also had to think before doing, but that second when Shorter and Ash came, Eiji was so relieved, that he couldn’t hold back. He wanted attention, but now Eiji is the one who has to take care of two huge babies.

“Shorter…” Eiji touches Shorter’s cheek, and their eyes meet, but the man quickly turns down “Hey….” he tries to touch Shorter’s lips, but the man turns head away.

Even if Eiji is sitting on Shorter's lap, he still feels rejected. The rest of the way they spend in an odd silence. When the car stops next to the abandoned factory - one of their main headquarters - Eiji is almost happy that he can get out.

Ash pulls out the body from the truck. Shorter just then notice that Eiji is limping. He silently swears and hugs Eiji not giving a chance to resist, then takes on hands in princess style. Eiji wants to tell Shorter that he can walk by himself, but there is no point, Shorter won’t listen.

“What’s going on?? Eiji!” Sing runs out from the building, and Eiji can only sadly smile as the trouble only begins. “What the… why Dick is here?” Sing watches how Ash throws the man on the ground and starts dragging towards the building.

“Well, the name at least matches with his personality…” Ash laughs, but definitely not from good intentions.

 

 

“Dick was really dumb for fighting with you…” Skipper smiles for Eiji. “He didn’t have a chance… you are one of our best fighters.”

They are in a separate room, and Eiji doesn’t have any idea what happened to Dick or what Shorter and Ash are doing now. They left Eiji here with Skip, so they could take care of injuries. Eiji didn't let any sound out when Skipper cleaned the wound on the arm and patched it. Now he is carefully trying to look at Eiji’s ankle.

“Damn it… I won’t be able to do any pole vaulting for a few weeks, and the championship is coming soon…” Eiji sighs when he sees that the ankle is a little bit swollen. He leans back on the couch and closes eyes.

“At least it’s not broken or anything… I’m glad we don’t have to take you to the hospital. It could have ended so much worse.”

“Believe me… but what’s going on, Skipper? Do you know anything?”

It’s a little bit hard for Eiji to speak because one side of the face hurts, but he has to ask. Ash and Shorter aren’t telling him something. If Eiji knew about the situation, maybe they could have avoided all of this.

“I’m not sure… that I'm the one who has to tell you.” Skip sighs. “Let’s just give your leg a rest… show me that mess on your face.” he gets up and leans a little bit forward when the door opens.

“Skip, could you leave me and Eiji alone for a sec?” Ash comes inside. Just not long ago his hands were red from Dick’s blood, but now he seems clean and pretty stable.

Skip leaves the room and immediately when the door closes, Ash’s face changes. He drops down the serious leader mask and eyes fill up with concern.

“Come here…” Eiji opens arms inviting Ash, and after a moment they’re already holding each other. “I’m alright… don’t worry.” Eiji whispers and even through the annoying pain presses his lips to Ash’s cheek.

How can he be not worried? Ash looks at Eiji’s face and softly presses lips to the place where it hurts the most. Eiji can’t help but smile, of how cute his beloved boyfriend is. If anyone knew how soft Ash is inside, that would be a waste. Eiji is happy that he and Shorter are the only ones to see him like this.

“I’m sorry…” Ash sighs and presses Eiji harder to himself. The Japanese boy drops his leg on Ash’s, and their lips gently meet for a short kiss.

“Please, don’t. I’m almost fine. These are just scratches…”

“It’s not JUST scratched. It proves that we failed to protect you… God, Eiji… I was so scared.” Ash lowers his head, then presses it to Eiji’s shoulder.

“I know, love… but now there is nothing to be afraid of…”

“If something happens to you… I…. don’t… I won’t be able to survive it.”

Eiji feels how Ash shivers from this terrifying thought. It only makes the boy feel a little bit guilty, that he decided to go meet with Dick alone. If only he stayed home or woken Shorter and Ash up before leaving.

“What can happen to me? You taught me how to protect myself, remember…? Ash, really… you taking this too seriously… these kinds of things might happen. It’s not the first time when someone tries to hurt us.” Eiji runs through Ash’s hair with fingers and continues doing it because with every touch Ash’s body relaxes more.

“Some odd killings begun in other gangs, the last one happened to be just next to New York… I had to tell you about this yesterday.” They can’t keep hiding it from Eiji, as he almost became the next victim.

“You think Dick has something to do with it??”

“Positive. It seems that there was at least one traitor in each gang before someone got killed. Sing is organizing the interrogation for all members. Anyone who leaves any track of suspicion will get dismissed.”

In other words, they will be killed. Eiji never agreed with ending someone's life so simple, but it’s been some time since he stopped trying to prove it. Every member thinks that Eiji is a part of the gang, but actually, he tries to stay away from this insane life. As long as it doesn’t touch his personally, but now it does.

“We’ll figure everything out, like always… okay?” Eiji tries to convince Ash, but as a result, he only gets some small kisses on the neck. Eiji smiles. That’s so soft.

There is another thing that worries Eiji a little bit more.

“Shorter is mad at me… right?”

“Yeah… I was too, but….”

“But you can’t resist my charms…” Eiji finishes the sentence. “I know I shouldn’t have left the apartment without telling you. But I didn’t think it was so serious.”

“Still. You had to tell us… When the phone started ringing and Shorter first understood that you are not in the bed… we immediately knew that something bad happened. You can’t imagine… Don’t do that ever again.”

“Sorry…” Eiji sighs, but he can’t promise something like that. “Then what’s the reason for me to know how to fight and use the gun? I understand you were worried, but you don’t have to be so overprotective… I’m not that fragile, Ash. I won’t apologize.”

“Shit, why are you so stubborn…?” Eiji feels that Ash is pissed off, but he still keeps clinging.

“Can you calm Shorter down? He won’t listen to me…”

Eiji asks after a few moments and Ash takes a deep breath. Before getting up, he kisses Eiji’s healthy cheek and the tip of his nose.

“Give him love for both of us.” Eiji smiles when Ash lets his fingers go and watches how the blond man leaves the room. Skipper was probably waiting behind the door as he comes back smiling.

 

 

“Staring at the wall with this expression won’t change anything.” Ash enters another room. Shorter is sitting on the couch near the window, holding the documents in his hands, but it doesn’t look like he is reading any of those.

“Get lost if you don’t have anything smart to say…”

Shorter never talks like that with Ash, but his whole body is burning up. When he was holding Eiji in the car, Shorter tried to hold back as much as he can and he's still trying to do the same. But he can only think of what could have happened. One thought is worse than the first one.

“I just talked with Eiji…” Ash comes in front of Shorter, takes the documents from his hands, and drops them on the ground. “He is not feeling sorry and you know that.”

“That’s the problem! Now that he knows, he’ll jump into all kind of troubles again and again…” Shorter covers his face with palms and angrily breaths out.

Ash was able to release a lot of emotions by beating up Dick, but Shorter didn’t even get close to that bastard.

“Shorter…” Ash leans forward and places both hands on the back of the couch imprisoning Shorter between his arms. “We’ll protect him. This mistake will never repeat again.”

“Mhm…” he only hums and opens the face when his dark brown and Ash’s jade green eyes meet. Shorter was so disturbed by what happened, that he forgot not only the sweater but also his sunglasses. “What are you doing?”

Shorter frowns, when Ash’s places one hand on his crotch.

“Can’t help…. when you are pissed off it turns me on.” With a grin on the face, Ash almost repeats Shorter’s words from last night.

“I’m not in the mood.” Shorter tries to move Ash’s hand away, but they both know that bodies can’t lie. An adrenaline rush, stress and fear - all of it asked for relief.

“You won’t have to do anything…” Ash kneels in front of Shorter and loosens up the belt, then pulls down jeans together with the underwear. As Ash thought, Shorter is already half hard. Just from the view in front of his eyes.

_Not in the mood. What he's trying to fool. Shorter is always in the mood._

Ash takes a base of Shorter's cock. It’s warm between the fingers and Ash feels how it pulsates of desire to fill one of its favorite holes. Still looking at Shorter’s eyes, Ash breaths, and presses his tongue to the tip.

Shorter nearly sobs and throws back the head, now Ash perfectly sees how tense Shorter’s jaw is.

Ash smiles pleased and sucks Shorter’s cock into his mouth as far as it will go. It’s getting hotter and harder inside. Ash doesn’t move the head until the taste of it is in every corner of his mouth. With every passing second Ash finds it more and more difficult to keep it all the way in. He has to lean a little bit more until the tip hits the soft part of the palate. He almost can’t breathe.

Shorter gives up pretty easily, he reaches Ash’s hair and lifts hips, stocking the cock in even more, until the point where Ash starts choking. Shorter quickly pulls off.

“Sorry….”

Shorter’s fingers shiver a bit, but Ash only smiles for him. As their eyes again met, the blond man sticks the tongue out and licks the cock through the whole length up and then back down, trying to take as much width of it as he can. Ash already tastes the pre-cum and it makes his inside itch as well.

Someone will definitely hear them, as Shorter doesn’t try to hold back sounds anymore. Ash uses the hand to cover the part of Shorter’s cock he can’t fit in his mouth, then lowers the head down and takes him inside again, sucking faster and not hiding lewd noises. Ash's saliva runs down through the corner of his mouth, through fingers on Shorter's balls. Just like Shorter loves. Sticky. Ash's fingers slide through the smooth and wet surface together, perfectly matching with the head moves.

Ash is so good at his. Shorter really doesn’t even have to do anything, but hips still move, reaching for the pleasure and something more that he had to release. Shorter grabs on Ash’s hair, pulls his head closer and _fucks_ his mouth. He moans every time when Ash uses the tongue for stimulating the sensitive skin more.

They both are enjoying it in their own way.

Shorter cums without any warning while swearing loudly and stops deep in Ash’s mouth, so it’s a little bit easier to swallow every last drop of Shorter’s sweet cum. Ash still sucks and plays with the tip of the cock for a little bit longer, until there is nothing more left for him to taste.

“Fuck…” Shorter covers his eyes with the arm when last shivers leave his body.

Ash moves a little bit up and kisses Shorter’s abs then places the head on his stomach with closed eyes. Ash gives Shorter a little bit privacy when the strong man finally breaks and a tear runs down his face.

_He was so worried._

 

 

“Hey…” Shorter enters their bedroom, while Ash is taking a shower.

“Well, finally….” Eiji smiles and puts down the book.

He is sitting comfortably between pillows, the lower part of the face is still a little bit swollen, but Skipper made sure to bandage his leg well, so it doesn’t hurt much, and Eiji almost forgot about the scratch on the arm.

Eiji and Ash came back home alone, but Shorter stayed with the gang to figure out things. And just came back. Eiji didn’t try to hide feelings in his eyes, he painfully missed Shorter.

The man comes closer and lays down next to Eiji. Shorter is wearing a T-shirt which is too small for him and doesn’t look good at all. Eiji doesn’t explain anything, because he doesn’t have to. He only leans down and pulls the material up, until Shorter takes it off. Eiji throws the T-shirt across the room and moves a little bit down until they can hug each other. _Here comes another baby of his_. Eiji can only smile when Shorter presses forehead against his chest.

“I’m sorry, babe....” Shorter mutters.

“Me too…” Eiji agrees that he was wrong too and kisses Shorter’s head. “Is everything alright?”

“It was a long day…” Shorter sighs and lifts his head, that they could look at each other.

Shorter softly kisses Eiji’s lips. Ash today kissed all hurting parts so many times, that they almost became numb. But Eiji could never say ‘no’ to his boyfriends' kisses. They both try so hard to heal him with their love.

“You are home now… it’s okay…” Eiji decides not to ask Shorter about the things that might bring up bad emotions. Tomorrow is a special day, so he wants to forget about annoying things for a bit.

“Tomorrow we'll talk with gang members, so you’ll have to stay alone for a bit…” Shorter makes sure to warn Eiji now, that it won’t be so stressful.

“Wait… why tomorrow? You can do it any other day!”

Shorter was not expecting this reaction. _Is it because of today, Eiji wants to stay together?_ But then he has to understand how important is to find out the reason behind this. Also, it’s not like Eiji to be so dramatic, he is understanding when it comes to the gang stuff. Shorter can only stare when Eiji quickly moves back. Eiji’s face is tired, but something tells that he reacted so sensitive not because of that.

“You forgot… what day is tomorrow…?”

“Sunday….?” Shorter gets up on his elbows. “What’s wrong, Eiji?” he asks reaching him, but the Japanese boy moves back even more.

“Ash!!” Eiji shouts and the man shows himself only with the towel on his hips.

“What? Oh, hey, Shorter. I’ll come to you just in a second.” he smiles, but soon the happy expression is blown off Ash’s face. Shorter looks lost and Eiji almost angry, which is impossible.

“What day is tomorrow, Ash?” Eiji asks with a lowered voice.

“Sunday?” 

Shorter is not in time to shake his head and warn Ash, not to repeat the same mistake.

“I see…” Eiji sits up. “Get sheets ready for the couch in the living room.”

It’s been a long time when they heard this cold voice coming from him. More than that, Ash and Shorter can’t understand the reason.

“Babe… what’s going on? There is no reason for you to sleep on the couch. Tell us what’s wrong and we’ll figure it out.” Shorter tries to touch Eiji for the third time but unsuccessfully, Eiji hits him with the pillow.

“It’s for you, not for me. You are not sleeping on the same bed with me. Get out!” Eiji looks at Shorter then at Ash.

Sounds like a joke, but something stops them from laughing.

“Both of us won’t fit on the couch….” Ash giggles. It must be some kind of lame joke.

“Sounds like your freaking problem… Get out. Now.”

Eiji sits with angry tears in his eyes and his heart aches so much. Like a fool, all this week Eiji kept thinking about those stupid pair rings and other romantic stuff to please his boyfriends. But these two idiots simply forgot! Why always, when it comes to things which have to be important for three of them, Eiji is the one who has to remember everything? He is tired. Maybe this day also made him a little bit unstable, but even without it, Eiji still would be angry. Why Shorter and Ash have a right to be mad at Eiji? But he always has to make up with them being totally clueless. He just had enough.

Neither Ash or Shorter can do anything to change Eiji's mind. It takes them a few moments more to understand that he is serious. Shorter is the first one who leaves, Ash goes after him and closes the door. Without any words, they follow each other to the living room and glance at the couch.

“What did we forget?” Ash looks around, but there is nothing coming to his mind. Shorter doesn’t answer, just goes to the bathroom to take a shower. When he returns the situation is still the same.

“How the heck we'll fit here?”

“You’ll sleep on me.” Shorter decides. Sometimes they do that in the bed anyway.

“How you expect me to fall asleep on those curves of yours?” Ash stares at the couch wearing only his underwear. All of his clothes were in the bedroom.

“Want me to stick one of those curves into your ass?” Shorter smirks naked, like this can help to get rid of tension.

“It’s not funny. Eiji is mad at us. Do you understand? Eiji. Is. Mad. It doesn’t fit into my head.” Ash rolls his eyes and Shorter breaths out. Ash is right.

 

It takes approximately five minutes for Ash to fall asleep while lying on Shorter. His arm falls down hanging next to the couch and all the lower part relaxes between Shorter’s legs. Good for him, as Shorter can’t even make himself close eyes. He went to Eiji to get love and everything turns out even worse. Ash, of course, feels calms. He got plenty of Eiji today.

What day is tomorrow?

Shorter remembers all holidays and birthdays, but nothing fits for tomorrow. The man stares at the ceiling thinking when was the last time when Eiji got angry at them for more than five minutes. It's the first. Even when they first started dating…

Dating….

“Ash!!! Aaaaaassssshhh!!!” Shorter shakes the blond man so hard as the room got on fire.

“Fuck… off….” Ash answers covering his ears. Shorter selfishness goes too far.

“It’s our anniversary…. the thing we forgot.”

Ash’s eyes are already open wide and everything connects inside his head. That’s bad. The worse. How… how could they forget? They knew that for Eiji all events are important, but this one is his favorite. That’s why the boy made sure already months ago that they would have this Sunday free together.

“I can’t fall asleep alone.”

Shorter and Ash turn their heads at the door. Eiji is standing there in his funny Nori Nori pajama looking cute and lonely like never. He steps closer to his boyfriends and Shorter doesn’t have a clue how, but he is able to move a little bit on his side and Eiji is skinny enough to get under the blanket. Obviously, they don’t fit, just one move and three of them will fall on the floor, but somehow it’s still funny.

It’s a little bit past twelve, which counts exactly three years of their time together.

 

* * *

 

 

**3 YEARS AND 2 MONTHS AGO.**

 

_They just wanted to fuck each other. But then got greedy. They wanted to love._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, take some SHORASH!! *throws at you*
> 
> I got a question. Will there be sex or any sexy thing in EVERY chapter. YES, most likely. It's a porn fic after all!! :D  
> Also, the next chapter is a throwback story, how everything started for them (first I didn't want to write it, but now I feel a need to)


	4. It's just a kiss (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that all of this is happening three years ago from the present storyline.

It’s just happened that they decided to enter the same university. This step further was a mark for the new beginning in their lives. If only a year ago someone had asked Ash if he imagines himself studying in the university, he’d only laughed. Same for Shorter, as both of them, had enough problems. But, of course, Eiji became that one chain connecting three best friends. He came back from Japan to America to face his fears and encourage Shorter and Ash to keep moving, reach for something more.

They received the letters of acceptance the same day.

“Biochemistry and Molecular Biophysics…” Shorter slowly reads the name of Ash’s degree. “How you even remember this?”

“At least mine is useful.” Ash grins. “Who even cares about Business and Marketing? Any kid could learn this.” He glares at Shorter teasing.

They are always like this, so Eiji doesn’t even pay too much attention. He knows that both Shorter and Ash don’t look at these studies seriously. They agreed to try just because Eiji wouldn’t leave the topic. As they both start laughing from each other and don't even ask Eiji about the letter, the boy just rolls eyes and gets up from the couch.

“Alex, need any help?” Eiji asks, coming closer to him. The man is watching some photos.

“Hey, Eiji! Are they fighting again?” Alex looks at the side, where stupid leaders of two main New York gangs are sitting. “It’s fine… these are just photos of guys we have to keep watching. Most likely we gonna ask Chinatown gang for help...”

“Maybe later, let them be for now.” Eiji sighs, glaring at one photo. That guy doesn’t seem dangerous at all. Is he making trouble in New York City?

“So what will you study?”

“Journalism, also I heard that they have track and field club, so I’ll try to get in.” Eiji smiles. He almost wants to hug Alex. Eiji was never an attention whore, but he wishes to have just a little bit of it sometimes.

Like ever Ash and Shorter could understand it.

_It’s Just a **Kiss**_

Eiji hoped that once university starts they would see each other every day, study together and spend evenings talking. But he was a true idiot for thinking like that. Their schedule was different, not mention the fact, that class took places in different buildings. After the Uni Shorter and Ash had to meet with their gangs and sort out other things. And as all of them lived in different parts of New York, no one wanted to visit late at nights.

The only time when they can meet happened to be those stupid parties every Friday. Around fifty students would come at someone's place late in the evening and drink nonstop while letting loud music to wash brain cells from that information they filled in during the week. Some students were rich enough to have a place a little bit further from the center, usually a private house with the backyard, pool, and everything. No one cared about their parents coming back home or noise as long as they had enough alcohol. When Eiji first heard about those parties, he was pretty skeptical, but Shorter and Ash persuaded that they should try everything. Of course, those two had nothing to be afraid of.

Drinking wasn’t the worst part. During those parties, when everyone is already tipsy enough, they start playing games. Dirty games. It could include everything from just a simple kiss to undressing in front of everyone. The next day no one seemed to remember anything, like someone would erase unnecessary records.

Eiji knew that Shorter is wild, but never has seen him before kissing anyone. Well, everything soon changed. During one Friday party Shorter could make out with up to fifteen girls/boys and it didn’t bother him at all. Ash was a little bit calmer, as he most likely would kiss only one or two while dancing (not counting games). Eiji got to see how relaxed Ash and Shorter can be drunk. Just students enjoying their youth.

Despite the strange lump in the throat, that Eiji had while watching them making out with others, nothing was wrong about that. He secretly wanted to change something, but couldn’t admit.

Until this one evening.

The week was hard, a lot of homework meant less sleep. Usually, Eiji doesn’t drink a lot, but today already after four shots it’s hard to stand still. Some girl, smelling like tequila, grabs Eiji's hand and starts dragging into the main room.

“Eiji, come play with us! You never play games! And we need an even number!”

Of course, he doesn’t play. Eiji only observes what others are doing. Sometimes people come to him for a talk, usually Ash or Shorter who want to get a rest from attention. But today everything seems funny. Why not? Just one game, everyone plays them. And never with the same people. Every Friday the place is always full of new people, that Eiji has never seen before. Today is no different.

Ash still hasn’t come, because he wanted to finish homework, so when the girl drags Eiji in the room, he waves only for Shorter who is sitting surrounded by girls. All of them can’t wait to get a chance to kiss him.

“Eiji?? You’ll play?” Shorter's voice sounds so lost.

“Yes, why not…” Eiji giggles, sitting down on the floor. He almost falls but hopes that no one notices.

“I think you are too drunk…” Shorter speaks again, but Eiji only shrugs. What is his deal? Why Eiji can’t kiss anyone?

“Oh God, I hope I’ll get Eiji, you are so adorable!” one girl wraps arms around his neck and Eiji doesn’t resist, even if the feeling is not pleasant.

“Ok ok, let’s just play.” Shorter mutters and turns eyes away. He is hugging some girl just to keep hands busy.

“Eiji is a new player, so let me explain the rules!” One boy raises the hand with a big glass of beer. We all have to walk around the room blindfolded, while music is playing. When the music stops, we’ve to kiss the one we first touch, until the music starts playing again. Then we just sit down wherever and try to guess who we kissed. If you guess, you can pass drinking these disgusting shots…” he points at the table.

While he's explaining the rules girls keep giggling and Eiji tries to understand. Okay, so it’s just a kiss. Everyone takes some material. Eiji gets a scarf. Just before covering eyes, Eiji sees that Shorter is looking at him worried. What he is afraid of? Does he think that Eiji has never kissed anyone before? Well…

As soon as Eiji can’t see anything, he freezes. That can be anyone. Sixteen of them are playing, eight boys and eight girls. What if he has to kiss with a boy? Why this thought is funny? While music is playing everyone are giggling, girls very loudly, so it’s not hard to distinguish where to turn, to get one. Eiji is walking slowly, time to time he bumps into some and the feeling is very strange. He doesn’t feel scared but also doesn’t want the music to end.  Head is spinning from alcohol and tension.

The music stops. And someone touches his hand. Eiji turns around and the whole body trembles when he feels the soft touch on his cheek. It’s a boy, there is no mistake. Eiji presses his lips harder. He doesn’t know what to expect. Heart quickly pounds, when he feels the touch of lips on his.

Eiji hears kissing sounds all around, someone is doing it very loudly, one girl just can’t stop laughing.

“Open your mouth…” a sweet whisper lays on him.

It’s Shorter. After that Eiji doesn’t think too much, the body relaxes and he opens mouth, letting Shorter in. His kiss is soft and gentle. Eiji is so close to starting noises. He never thought that Shorter can be so attentive. Eiji doesn’t have any idea how to kiss, but Shorter doesn’t seem to care, as the man overtakes every single thought. Their tongues meet in the middle, Shorter’s so hot and a little bit sweet. Eiji tastes a whiskey on it. He takes Shorter’s lower lip between his and licks. It’s ridiculously delicious.

When the music suddenly starts playing again, Eiji jumps in spot and moves back. He was so into this, that forgot that they are surrounded by people.

No wonder Shorter is with girls. He is a great kisser. Eiji’s face burns and he can’t calm down. He just rushes as far as he can from that spot and sits down, then the music stops and he can take the scarf off.

Everyone is sitting in different places and it looks very funny, only Shorter is standing. Probably in the same spot, where Eiji left him.

“Who is the one I kissed?” He asks loudly looking around. “Oh come on, you heard my voice.”

“Shorter, it’s cheating!!” One girl points out taking a shot into their hand. “Now you have to drink this.”

“Whatever.” Shorter doesn’t even blink, he takes a shot without any expression. “Hey, really… was it you, Rachel?”

“Noooop.” She shakes her head. “But I wish I was… my kisser was so lame.”

Why Shorter seem so desperate? It was only a kiss. Nothing.

“Did I miss something good?” Ash enters the room with a glass of beer in his hand. Eiji quickly gets up, it’s better if he leaves now.

“You two come here…” Shorter takes another shot without even asking, grabs Eiji’s and Ash's hands and drags them both from the room into the kitchen. “Dude… I just got to kiss some amazing chick. Goddamnit… those lips… so soft and puffy. I would fuck her mouth only all night long… I really need to find her.” He stares at Ash while explaining with big hand gestures.

Eiji grabs a drink from the table. It’s very sweet and strong, but he has to hide the expression from friends. Does Shorter talk like that only because he is drunk?

“Why are you so sure, that it was a chick? Might be a dude.” Ash laughs, already mixing for himself another cocktail, vodka with beer.

“I can separate a guy from a girl, idiot. That was definitely a girl and I gonna find her, even if I have to kiss again all of them here.” Shorter looks at Eiji who is still drinking. “Hey calm down, or we’ll have to pick you from some bush later.”

“I’m fine!” Eiji doesn’t let Shorter to take his glass. He’s not a kid. Kiss every girl again? He could make it easier for Shorter right here and now, but doesn’t want to. Why it’s so good to know that, no matter how much Shorter search, he won’t be able to find the kisser?

“Wait, Eiji, you played too?” Suddenly Ash’s hand stop before the drink reaches his lips.

“Riiight, how was your kisser?” Shorter asks and Eiji almost chokes, he wipes lips with the back of his hand and shrugs.

“It was good.” He takes a new full cup of the same sweet cocktail. “Let’s play again.”

“Or maybe let’s sit down?” Ash suggests, but Eiji already left the kitchen. Both of his best friends sigh at the same time obviously very unhappy or even worried about something and without any words follows Eiji.

Some people already changed, there are also a few new faces. Shorter should feel completely lost. From his silent swearing behind, Eiji knows, he is right. Good luck finding “her”.

They are playing a new game. From a card deck, everyone drags one card, but only one of them is marked. The one who gets this card can choose who to kiss, while everyone sits with closed eyes. After that, you again have to guess who was the kisser, and drink if the guess is wrong. If they get it right, the kisser will have to drink three shots.

Why they love these blindfolded games? Was it because of the intimidating and inscrutable feeling? Ash, Eiji, and Shorter find free spots in the circle. Eiji gets to seat between new boy and girl but keeps the distance, so they wouldn’t know if he gets up for a kiss.

During the first three rounds, Eiji isn’t the one who gets the card. He closes eyes but doesn't get the kiss either. It's fun to watch how others are guessing and failing. One girl succeeds after the third time and she seems happy that she won’t have to drink that shitty shot again. Few give up after drinking the fifth, mostly because of nausea.

The fifth time, when Eiji opens his card, he sees a crown painted on it. He’ll have to kiss someone now, right?

“Okay! Everyone checked their cards? Let’s close our eyes! One two three!!” the boy, who is in charge of this game, commands and the quiet overtakes the room.

Is strange to see everyone so calm, waiting. Eiji hears how people outside are having fun just next to the pool, loud sounds and music also comes from another part of the house, but not here.

It’s just a kiss, he can pick anyone and end it just with a simple smooch.

Eiji almost wants to pick Shorter, just to tease him more. But he finds himself kneeling in front of Ash. Eiji is curious. How it’ll feel different? Or the same? How are Ash’s lips compared to Shorter’s?

Eiji stares for a second longer at Ash’s face. Not like the time, when he kissed Shorter, now he can watch at the expression the man makes. Ash is calm. He doesn’t expect anyone to choose him. He is too intimidating to be so simply picked. Eiji hugs Ash’s face and kisses. He can’t end it too quickly, because Eiji wants to feel. And it’s not that hard, as the heat splashes into the body like a wave. Ash answers. He turns the head, so they could reach deeper. It’s prohibited for him to touch the kisser because it would be too easy to learn who it is. But Eiji feels how badly Ash’s wants because his hands are shivering. Eiji moves lips slowly and brushes over Ash’s tongue with his, just like Shorter did before. It’s so delicious and inviting.

“We told you to kiss not to make out!!” Someone loudly laughs and Eiji flinches, then quickly rushes back to his place and rolls the empty glass bottle through the floor – a sign that everyone can open their eyes.

He can’t understand, what just happened. Just like with Shorter, it seemed like everything else around disappeared. Eiji didn’t want for it to end, he wanted to feel more heat and sweetness. He wanted to find out whose kiss would make him feel better, but couldn't. Kissing Ash and Shorter are the same. Eiji wants more, maybe it wasn’t enough. He quickly bends knees, hugging them with one hand and pulls his sweater's collar a little bit up to cover the face.

Ash stands up.

“Aslan got kissed!!” One girl almost screams. Too obvious that it wasn’t her.

Instead of guessing Ash just comes to the table with shots and drinks five of them without any expression. He just doesn’t want to fail, so decided not to guess.

“And you won’t even try?” some boy asks and Ash shrugs. He will never try something if he is not sure about the victory. “Was it even good?”

“None of your business.”

“Probably very bad.” The girl guesses not hiding how jealous she is. “It’s probably you, Beka.” She points at some girl.

“Heeey, girls, don’t fight! Let’s play truth or dare better!”

Few boys rush to split them before everything turns into a catfight. Eiji already had a chance to see what drunk girls are capable of.

Eiji quickly glances at Shorter who is staring at Ash, as like they would be speaking only by looking at each other.

They start spinning the bottle. Most of the questions and tasks are dumb, but drunk Eiji laughs from everyone. He even laughs when Shorter picks truth and can't answer the question with how many people he slept. But actually for Eiji, especially after today, it’s not funny anymore. The task that Ash gets from the girl, who is sitting next to Eiji, is even more silly. He has to take off his sweater. For some reason Eiji wants to punch her.

Eiji is worried because Ash might get cold. Or not because of that? It’s so confusing, as his head can’t work properly tonight.

“Eiji!” the same girl, who made him come to play, slams with hands. Eiji doesn't even notice how the bottle points at him. He has to choose.

“Dare.” He answers. Will he have to undress too?

It’s worse.

“I still haven’t seen you kissing anyone today! Go and kiss Blake.”

“Who??” Eiji looks around, but the girl shows at some girl behind the window. She is dancing just next to the pool. No one is swimming ‘cause it’s too cold, but always appears a few idiots, who decide to swim at 4 a.m.

“Why her? She is not even good at kissing.” Shorter suddenly speaks even though he was sitting quietly most of the time, with some girl clinging on him.

So that’s the problem?

Everyone is laughing because Shorter is acting like an older brother. Eiji blushes. He is not a kid. He slowly stands up. It’s hard to hold weight on his feet already. Despite that, just with one glump Eiji finishes everything in his cup and goes towards the glass door. Ash intends to grab Eiji’s hand but unsuccessfully. They have to stop acting with him like he still would be a child.

Everyone in the room gets up and almost sticks to the window, to get a better view. Few even come outside with Eiji.

“Hey, Blake.” Eiji gets closer to a girl with long brown hair all over her face and back.

“Heeey…” she also doesn’t have a clue who Eiji is, but it doesn’t matter.

“Can I kiss you?” he still has to ask. She is a girl after all. “We are playing a game.” Eiji pretends that he doesn’t hear how everyone, who are listening to this awkward conversation, begins laughing. Eiji just doesn’t want to hurt her feelings.

She softly giggles and nods.

“You’re adorable.”

“I’m not---”

Eiji doesn’t end the sentence. It was already hard to come here, as surroundings kept spinning and there was a strange mist in his eyes. But as he tries to move forward towards Blake, Eiji’s legs completely refuses to listen. Instead of the step, his knees bend and Eiji loses balance, with a loud gasp falling into the chilly water.

Everyone around screams from how funny it is. Some are even holding on their stomach or laughing on the floor, but Eiji doesn't dive out to join or be mad at them. As he fell into the water with an open mouth, the water quickly fills it until the throat, and Eiji sinks deeper like a rock. He may have tried to resist, but the mind is so blank and reaction to surroundings got slower. Eiji couldn't even understand what happened.

“Hey… doesn’t he take too long? Eiji!” A boy next to the pool leans forward, to see if Eiji is only trying to put a prank on them.

“Eiji??” Another voice calls, without any response.

Shorter and Ash make their way out when they hear people shouting, but no one is doing anything. It doesn’t take them even a few seconds to find out what happened. Without any words, Shorter pushes people out of the way in jumps in the pool.

Eiji is almost at the bottom when Shorter reaches him. He wraps hands around the boy and pulls Eiji up as fast as he can. The water is indeed freezing, but as the adrenaline rush took over Shorter, he doesn’t feel anything.

Ash is already kneeling next to the pool, he helps to drag the body out. Eiji's lips are without any color and slowly panic overtakes Ash’s body. He doesn’t know what to do, none of their drunk brains know.

“Eiji! Eiji!” Ash calls him, touching his cheek.

Shorter pulls up and jumps out of the pool. Some girl is about to cling on him, but Shorter pushes her away. These people are idiots! Someone is drowning and they just stare! Shorter is so angry, that if only he had a gun right now, he could start shooting.

Shorter crawls to Eiji and leans down. Ash is still so lost, that he is not even swearing.

“Maybe we should try... mouth to mouth…?” Ash’s voice shivers a bit when he quickly glances at Shorter.

Shorter doesn’t need any explanation. He opens Eiji’s mouth with fingers and leans a little bit forward. Their lips are almost touching when suddenly Eiji starts coughing with water and opens his eyes. People around, like a huge wave, make a noise – a combination of applauding and screaming.

“Party continues!!” Someone shouts and most of them turn their backs from this dramatic scene.

Eiji is still coughing as Ash helps him to lean on the side and then to sit. Shorter takes a blanket from the nearest chair to cover Eiji’s shoulders.

“What happened?” Eiji silently asks, his throat hurts.

“What do you mean what happened?! You fell into the pool and almost drowned!” When Shorter jumped into the pool he lost sunglasses, so now dark clear eyes are open wide, staring at Eiji.

“Don’t talk nonsense. I did not! Why are my clothes wet?” Eiji nervously laughs. Shorter is making fool of him like always. He turns eyes away from Shorter just to notice that Ash’s lips are just next to his, as the blond man is hugging Eiji.

Eiji can’t understand what just happened, because he was just trying to kiss that girl and now he is between Shorter and Ash in a very embarrassing position. He suddenly blushes and pushes Ash away.

“I want to drink! Let’s continue the party!” Eiji gets up shouting and the crowd around them supportively screams along. After a few seconds, when the head starts spinning like a twister, Eiji almost falls, but Shorter is in time to catch him.

“Party is over for you.” he holds Eiji, who is trying to resist while giggling. He is very drunk, that’s why he can’t feel any shock or pain. “Hey, did you call the ambulance?” Shorter notices the house owner.

“Dude, this house is filled with drunk students, plus some of them are high and smoke weed. I don’t want trouble, okay? If he needs a rest, there is a guest room at the end of the second floor.” The owner seems like the soberest among them, but even his eyes complete declares that he knows about the weed for a reason. 

“I didn’t know you can save someone’s life! What a hero!” A laughing girl tries to wrap arms around his neck, but Ash stops her.

“Get lost.” He says with such tone, that she immediately jumps back. Eiji is smiling, he likes when Ash pushes away those annoying girls. “I’ll get water.”

“Ok, I’m dragging Eiji to the guest bedroom.”

Dragging in the literal meaning of that word, since Eiji is clinging on Shorter, as his legs are not listening anymore. Eiji is very light, so when they reach the stairs, Shorter lifts him without any troubles.

Shorter must be also drunk because he wouldn’t mind carrying Eiji more often. Over Shorter’s shoulder, Eiji can see how girls stare at him with jealousy from the downstairs. Eiji waves for them with a smile and lays down the head on Shorter's shoulder. Too bad for them, because Shorter chose him tonight.

“You need to take off those wet clothes and let them dry.” Shorter carries Eiji inside the room turns on the light and puts him down on the bed, but Eiji is still holding hands around Shorter’s neck and doesn’t let go.

“You can’t forget about that kiss?”

“What kiss?...” Shorter looks right into Eiji’s smiling eyes, when he runs through wet purple hair with fingers, then quickly brush over with lips through Shorter’s as an answer.

“Okay?” They hear Ash voice behind when he loudly closes the door. Shorter quickly makes Eiji let him go and steps back.

Ash brought water and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

“I need a drink.” Shorter grabs the bottle from Ash’s hand and drinks, without even bothering to pour into the glass.

Eiji giggles and grabs on Ash’s arm, when he comes closer.

“Ash, I also kissed you.”

“I know. It’s not the first time we were kissing, remember?” Ash gives Eiji a glass of water, but he doesn’t take it.

Eiji remembers. It was long ago though and not for fun.

“What…? So you two have been kissing and I’m just left out?” Shorter passes the bottle to Ash. This time, he doesn’t ask for approval, Shorter grabs on Eiji’s wet sweater and takes it off. “But why didn’t you tell me that it was you?”

“So you could fuck my mouth all night?” Eiji lifts his legs, so Shorter would pull down his jeans too.

“If I knew it’s you, I wouldn't have said it…” Shorter only mutters. “So… who is better?” he asks after a pause.

Ash lowers the bottle, swallows the alcohol in the mouth and frowns.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, who is better kisser me or Ash?” Shorter doesn’t let eyes down from Eiji who is just smiling, still waiting for someone to take off his pants. How can he tell after tasting just a little bit?

“Ash, who is better me or Shorter?” Eiji changes the question passing it to Ash, as they would be still playing a game.

“How can I tell if I haven’t kissed Shorter?” he only shrugs, after drinking a little bit more. Three of them are already so wasted, that words slip through their lips without thinking.

What’s wrong with these questions? Nothing.

“It’s unfair….” Eiji places the chin on Ash’s naked shoulder and watches how Shorter leans a little bit closer to Ash until there is just small gap between their faces. Ash and Shorter don’t let their eyes down from each other and Eiji can feel that tension, which follows down until his tiptoes. Why some strange heat comes somewhere below, as Eiji is watching them?

Shorter and Ash open their mouths and hugs each other lips in the kiss. From so close Eiji can see how their tongues move as they breathe into each other mouths. Eiji can’t take it anymore, he leans forward and sticks out the tongue to brush over their lips with the tip. It’s delicious to get both of them at the same time. Instead of ending this, Ash suddenly grabs Eiji’s face and soaks in into those puffy red lips. It’s revenge from that time in the main room, just this kiss is deeper, faster and even more intoxicating.

“That’s fucking hot…” Shorter has to admit. He takes the bottle of Jack from Ash’s hands and puts it somewhere further then takes off his shirt. Now three of them are half-naked.

As Ash’s and Eiji’s hands are free, Shorter takes them and places on his crotch – he can’t and even doesn’t need to think, Shorter is already painfully hard. None of those girls were able to make him feel like this just in seconds.

“Wow… it’s huge…” Eiji turns his head at Shorter when Ash lips slide down his jaw and reach the neck.

Eiji's hand squeezes that thing made from steel under Shorter’s jeans. He wants to ask how many girls had it before, just because now Eiji is drunk enough for this question, but before that Shorter leans forward and occupies his mouth.

Those lips, Shorter couldn’t forget. He licks them and bites. Shorter moans together with Eiji as they taste each other more and more.

“What should we do?” Ash holds his lips pressed on Eiji’s neck. He usually doesn’t feel anything. Ash doesn’t even think about that stuff too much until some girl tries to cling on him when he is drunk. Even then, he doesn’t go far, just gives her what she needs that moment and steps back. But this time is different. Kissing Shorter and then Eiji, and through Eiji’s fingers feeling how hard Shorter is, then watching them making out. It doesn’t feel bad. Ash doesn’t even mind. As long as it's them. Ash knows, they are the only ones he can trust.

“I feel strange…” Eiji silently whines. His lips are almost painfully twitching from all those kisses, but he doesn’t want this to stop. Eiji’s body just as Shorter’s also responded.

“I don’t have any condom…” Shorter admits. As he is drunk and horny it’s even harder to collect thoughts. Not mention the fact, that Ash and Eiji are still holding hands on his crotch.

“So how do you fuck all those girls?” This time Eiji doesn’t hold back. He doesn’t want to sound like he is jealous but still does.

“I don’t! Do you think I’m a slut or what? I just make out to kill time…” in any other occasion, Shorter would lie. He would pretend that there is no problem for him to sleep with girls without any protection, but he loses all the coolness in one second. Shorter is incapable of lying while looking at those big cholate flavor innocent eyes.

“Ohh…” Eiji smiles. It’s good to know.

“There is a way.” For Ash, it takes only a moment to figure out. He places both hands on Eiji’s belt and loosens it.

“What we will do?” After this question, everyone would find out how baldy virgin Eiji still is, but only Shorter and Ash wouldn’t laugh.

“Kissing…” Shorter calms him down and takes care of Ash’s pants.

“Just kissing?” Eiji asks again, his heart is pounding, as he tries to guess how further those kisses can reach.

Ash helps Shorter too, and after a few more moments three of them are naked. Eiji has never seen Ash and Shorter naked before. Their bodies are beautiful, well trained and strong, not like any usual nerdy student would have. Of course, Shorter has more muscles, but Ash is so gracefully painted. Both of them make Eiji want to cover himself, as he could never look good like that. But Japanese boy can only stare with a little bit opened mouth. Shorter gets on the bed and quickly drags Eiji closer, their naked skin touches and from this sudden unexplainable feeling, Eiji grabs on Shorter’s tight. It’s so tense.

“Come…” Ash invites, when Eiji reaches him also kneeling, they start kissing. It’s only a kiss.

Shorter takes place between him and Ash like he just waits for his turn to be kissed. Or maybe for something more. Ash and Eiji sigh into each other. Their bodies are incredibly close, there is no single space left between. For the first time in his life, Eiji shares the heat with two others. It’s the first time, he knows that he made someone want him. Hard.

Eiji suddenly gasps. He moves the head and looks down to see. Their hard cocks are in Shorter’s and Ash’s hands. Eiji’s is in between, squeezed and already dripping wet. The teasing pleasure hits so suddenly, that Eiji can only grab on Ash’s and Shorter’s bodies. He can’t help them because Eiji’s body is shivering and he barely holds up. But he also can’t let eyes go from the view. How Ash’s hand moves up and rubs their tips with the thumb, while Shorter takes place more in the bottom, teases the base and strokes down to the balls. Eiji also watch as they both are kissing, and he can’t deny it, Shorter and Ash are so much better at this. They turn him on in the way, that no one else does. Eiji doesn’t want to be left out, so he leans forward to lick Shorter’s chin when saliva runs down.

As they are exchanging kisses for a little bit longer, stealing them from one another, Eiji shivers more and more. It's like a game and everything will be over as soon as someone loose, but Eiji doesn’t want to be that one. He has to win, even if the jaw already hurts and he can’t feel the bottom lip, because Ash and Shorter keep biting it.

Reality is different. Eiji presses head to Ash’s shoulder and shouts into his skin when both hands touch the most sensitive parts one more time. Eiji cums and thrust hips a little bit, that way at the highest point Ash’s and Shorter’s hard cocks stroke his one more time. It made Eiji even dizzier than any alcohol today. He hasn’t cum so hard in his life before. Shorter’s and Ash’s hands are a mess because of Eiji, but it only makes things better and works like a calling or a begging from Eiji’s side. His completely exhausted face resting on Ash’s shoulder is one of the most adorable things in this planet. Shorter is also breathing faster when his eyes meet with Ash's.

“God… I wanted to do this from the day I met you.” Shorter is holding Ash’s face hard with his hand, silently breathing out those words into his mouth.

“Dirty.” The blond man sighs back with a smile. Can’t blame him. Ash bites Shorter’s lips when they both get a relief.

Eiji is exhausted, but everything happened so quickly that he doesn’t want to fall asleep too fast. The bed is not that large but they perfectly fit together. Eiji lies between Ash and Shorter and for the first time doesn’t feel worried about anything. Finally, the party ends how he wanted. They snuggle a little bit closer to each other and share the bottle of Jack Daniels mouth to mouth until there is no single drop left.

Eiji remembers them laughing from nothing and touching each other again. Kissing lips and going completely out of breath. Just neither of them remembered when all of it ended.

When Eiji wakes up, he feels terrible. His throat hurts like someone tried to rip it from the inside. He needed to drink water because the mouth is dry like the Sahara Desert. How much did he drink… and... oh.

Suddenly Eiji opens his eyes. He is lying between Shorter and Ash, who are still sleeping, and all three of them are naked. Eiji’s hands are held between their fingers. Then he remembers some facts a little bit more significant than drinking.

Games. Him almost drowning. Them kissing. Touching. Wanting more.

They are still in someone’s else house.

Eiji lies between his two best friends with wide-open eyes as he now perfectly remembers everything that happened yesterday. Head is heavy and the hangover strakes into every part of brains. But thoughts are clear enough to understand, that no one of them wanted it to stop. But what will happen now?

What happened?

It had to be _just a kiss._

“Shit…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't fit it in one chapter, so there will be the second part of this.  
> There's gonna be a loooot of sex in the next one.


	5. Or maybe something more (2/2)

Eiji exchanges a few words with the coach, reaches for the vault pole and takes a deep breath. If flying is the only way to clean his head, then he'll do it, no matter how many times it takes. Eiji looks up until eyes are focused on the barrier that he must cross, and then starts running. Just for a moment, he turns eyes at the spot where Ash and Shorter are usually standing, cheering for him. They're not here.

 

Everything became quiet between them since that night. It's Eiji's fault because he woke up first, picked up clothes and left. Maybe he had to stay, talk and decide what to do next? 

 _Just ignore and live as nothing happen?_ _Or maybe it wasn’t just an accident._

But panic overtook Eiji's heart, he didn’t know if he is ready to face the truth yet. It was easier to run away. After a few hours, already at home, he started regretting. Eiji left messages in their groupchat but didn't get a reply. Later he tried to call them personally, but the result was the same.

_Were they angry? Disappointed? Or just disturbed by the wave of odd feelings, just like Eiji?_

He was able to reach Sing, and he said that Shorter was acting the same as always. Eiji asked not to tell anything about his call. From Skip later on Eiji found out that Ash was also doing just fine.

_So they both decided not just ignore what happened, but also practically delete each other from their lives? So easily? After all those years of friendship?_

_Friendship…_

Eiji is sure that he saw Ash two days ago, but somehow he couldn’t make himself to get closer.

“Eiji!!” someone screams, but it’s too late.

Eiji sees how the ground is coming too fast and after a second he's already kissing the mat. It wasn’t graceful and more likely a complete disaster. He did the jump, but instead of letting go the pole and flying over the bar, Eiji was still holding that thing in his hands. For his luck, the barrier wasn’t set very high, as they are only warming up.

“Shit…” Eiji silently swears and tries to get up, but hands are trembling and eyes fill up with tears.

His team and coach stares at Eiji worried, asking what happened, but he can’t explain. At least not in any words that they could understand. It seems that the damage is not even that bad.

Eiji left a very good first impression for the coach, so the man guesses that something personal is distracting him and tells Eiji to go home for today. Eiji wants to resist at first but leaves. His side hurt a bit from the fall.

As soon as Eiji comes back to his small and crowded apartment, he searches for painkillers and swallows two pills. Sadly, it doesn't help to calm the aching heart.

When Eiji hears an incoming message, he almost flips over to reach the phone.

_What if someone from his team members, contacted Shorter or Ash, and told them how dramatically Eiji failed today? What if they are worried? Maybe everything is going back to their places?_

But it’s only a message from one of his seniors with the address of today’s party location. _It’s Friday already. That bloody Friday again._ This week passed by with the mist in Eiji’s eyes. He doesn't understand or remember how he managed to go through it. Eiji is angry at Shorter, Ash, himself. The truth is simple, life without them is not the same. But only Eiji seems to be worried about that.

He opens their groupchat. His message is still the last one, written on Sunday.

 

[Sunday, 9:22 am] Can we talk?

 

[Sunday, 11:01 pm] I really think we should talk about what happened.

 

[Monday, 5:36 pm] just pick up the phone.

 

Eiji stares for a moment at the screen, like hoping that one of them will write something first. Finally, he starts typing slowly.

 

[Friday, 6:56 pm] Are you going to the party tonight?

 

_What he was waiting for? Miracle?_

Both Shorter and Ash read the message just in a few seconds. As like they are also holding the phone in the hand, staring at the screen, waiting. But neither of them replies. Minutes pass and with each of it, Eiji gets more and more annoyed.

[Friday, 7:10 pm] I’m going.

After the message is sent, someone of them immediately starts typing the answer, but it’s too late. Eiji turns off the phone. He would never go to a party without Ash or Shorter. It’s not safe, not entertaining and actually, doesn't suite for Eiji at all. But everything might change. _He can have fun by himself._ Ash and Shorter did that thousand of times.

Eiji takes a shower, puts on jeans and changes the sweater, then leaves the place. It’s way too early to go, but Eiji won’t be able to sit calmly anyway.

“Eiji!!”

_Great. He already hears Shorter’s voice inside the head, could it get worse?_

The loud engine sound comes from behind and a moment later the red motorcycle stops in front, almost blocking the way.

Eiji wants to squeal. He wants to jump on Shorter wearing that silly huge yellow hoodie of his, hug and then strangle, then hug again. But their eyes meet just for a moment (Depends. Because Shorter wears sunglasses), and then Eiji walks around like Shorter is some pineapple tree on Eiji's way. The heart is beating in the chest like a drum. Shorter is here. He came. Eiji doesn’t know for how long he’ll be able to pretend that he doesn’t care.

“Need a ride?” Shorter tries to keep his usual voice, but at the same time, it’s a little bit too silent for his charming character.

Eiji squeezes the edges of his sweater between fingers in silence.

“Eiji.”

It’s useless. Eiji is weak, he missed Shorter too much to pretend. He might be hurt, but that doesn’t change anything. It’s unfair. Shorter ignored him for a week and now he expects Eiji get on the motorcycle, just like that? Eiji is not moving anymore, he only stares in front with eyes made from glass.

_Ask. Ask one more time._

It seems that Shorter won’t. Eiji even thought that he just imagined everything, as the silence lasts for more than a minute now.

“Eiji… please.”

Eiji lowers his head, turns around and walks to Shorter. He sits behind the man but suddenly feels lost. It’s not the first time Shorter gives him a ride. Eiji used to hug him around the waist, but now doesn't know what to do. Eiji could just hold on the seat, but it won't be safe.

Eiji finally lifts hands and tenderly puts them on Shorter’s waist. The feeling is strange. Eiji used to hug him strongly without giving it a second thought, but now even this softest touch gives out goosebumps until the tiptoe. _Is it wrong? Is it right?_

“You’ll fall… hold…” Shorter is incapable to finish the sentence and ask. He silently swears. There is a good reason why he kept ignoring all of this.

Eiji’s hands slide a little bit further. Even over Shorter’s hoodie, Eiji feels those strong and graceful body lines, which goes down and forms a perfect V shape. Eiji bites his bottom lip and leans forward until forehead bumps into Shorter’s wide back. He knows and remembers every detail, he had to forget, but couldn’t. It seems neither could Shorter.

“Eiji…” the man sighs and grasps the motorcycle’s grip harder.

“I missed you, Shorter… I miss you and Ash so much. Why we don’t talk? Why can’t we just…”

“Forget?” Shorter wants to laugh, but he can’t. Eiji’s body is too close and every memory, Shorter tried to get rid off during this week, is coming back. “I don’t think we can go back to how it was before.” He admits.

Shorter shouldn’t have come here, but just the idea of letting Eiji go alone into that party, where God knows what can happen, is scary. If only Eiji haven't written that message…

“I don’t understand, how it can be so simple for you…” Eiji whispers wrapping arms around Shorter tighter.

They both feel that it’s very far away from simple. Shorter takes a deep breath again. He wishes to explain the attraction he feels towards Eiji and Ash since that day. But it’s not even sane or healthy.

They both flinch when suddenly Shorter’s phone rings. He quickly glares at the caller and answers.

“He’s with me, don’t worry.” Shorter speaks without a greeting, his voice is still too quiet.

It must be Ash. Eiji can’t hear him but just knows.

“Of course… but Ash, you—” Shorter doesn’t finish his sentence. He slowly puts the phone down and looks at the dark screen. Ash didn’t hear him out. “Do you want to go to that party?”

“I want to see Ash…” Eiji murmurs, feeling how the heart gets painfully squeezed by pliers.

Shorter nods. He quickly brushes over Eiji’s fingers on the stomach and then starts the motorcycle. The ride is not fun like always. Eiji doesn’t lift the head and keeps thinking that it might be the last time for them.

_If things don’t work out, they will never see each other again? But how to do it right?_

Ash lives forty minutes away from Eiji’s place, in a new apartment block. It takes even longer because of the traffic, but they don’t say a single word. On the other hand, it’s enough to feel Shorter’s heartbeat for this moment.

When they finally arrive the street lights are already on. Shorter parks the motorcycle and they both look up at Ash’s window on the eleventh floor. It doesn't reveal anything.

They both know the security code to open the front door, but instead of that, Eiji enters the apartment number in the small screen and presses the call button. Ash answers but doesn’t say a word.

“Ash… hey.” Eiji speaks already with tears in his eyes. “No matter what you both think… I don’t regret what happened there.”

He could have said it to Shorter earlier but wanted Ash to hear it too. Eiji’s voice works like a password, Ash unlocks the door for them. Before going inside, Eiji glances at Shorter’s surprised face.

The tension inside the elevator only grows. Is it something about the elevators or just because of the small space, but Eiji’s mind for that long minute is driving him insane. He can’t stop thinking about the possibility for three of them to get stuck in here. _What does Shorter think? But his face is unclear._

When the door opens, Ash is waiting for them in the hallway, dressed like he was about to leave.

“Are you going somewhere?” Eiji asks, but Ash shakes the head. His whole body is strained. It’s so visible that Ash is on the edge of breaking down. Three of them are finally together, but the atmosphere is different. Eiji seems the only one who wants to figure out things.

“Listen… I…” the whole week Eiji kept repeating what he’ll say when they meet, but the reality is different.

“It’s wrong.” Shorter finally decides that it’s enough. He has to say what must be said and get over this.

“What’s wrong? The fact that three guys made out?” Aslan speaks loudly watching at Shorter behind Eiji’s back. “It’s not your first time, Shorter, don’t act like an innocent one.”

“It’s not about that… it’s about us.” Shorter steps a little bit forward and Eiji gets scared that this might turn into a fight.

“Oh, so we are the ones who bother you? Any other fucker would do, but not us?” Ash grins. For him this situation is ridiculous. Ash knew he shouldn’t have opened the door.

“It’s because you two are the most important people I have! I didn’t want to mess everything up. I didn’t want it to turn it that way!”

When Shorter raises his voice, the storm breaks in.

“But it did!! And for the fuck sake, I’m not the one who put your hand on my freaking crotch first!

Eiji wants them to stop, but he only stands with tears in the eyes. He doesn't want to shout, but otherwise, they won’t hear him out.

“So you are saying, it’s my fault that it happened??” Shorter laughs, but the sound is fake, almost painful.

“I’m not blaming anyone! But it happened and now it’s over! Isn’t that what you wanted?” Ash was standing leaning back against the wall, but as soon as Shorter’s position changes he also stretches back, like a wild cat ready to fight.

“I want?! How the hell you know what I want?! You also ignored messages just as I did! Don’t tell me that you want to take responsibility all of a sudden!”

Eiji is frozen as he feels how tears run down his cheeks. This time Shorter and Ash are not teasing each other like always, they’re serious, blaming, hurting. But the truth is, that it’s Eiji’s fault. All of it. If Eiji hadn’t kissed Shorter, later Ash… if he hadn’t seduced them when the mind was blurry from the alcohol, they would be laughing right now, not yelling.

“You are not the one who should talk about responsibility! You just left me! When I woke up I was alone, but I freaking trusted you! I wasn’t even that drunk, honestly speaking! But you both just ran away when you saw a chance and now you’re trying to blame me for not talking to you?! You’re funny as always, Shorter…”

Ash laughs sarcastically and it makes the situation even worse. Suddenly Shorter moves forward, but Eiji grabs on his hoodie.

“You know what?! Fuck y—”

“Shut up!” Eiji shouts louder than he has to, but the goal is reached. They both finally notice Eiji. He might be the shortest among them, but not that much to be ignored. Eiji can’t stop blaming himself and sobbing, covering the lips. He doesn’t want attention anymore, he doesn’t need anything, just wants them to stop shouting.

Suddenly the neighbor door opens and a young woman comes outside, her face is pretty angry, but after she sees the situation it changes. She only sighs.

“Listen, guys… I don’t want to interrupt or something, but we have a baby… and I want to put him to sleep, but it’s kinda impossible when you shout in the hallway… so…” she raises a little bit hands trying to smile friendly, like hoping not to sharpen the situation.

Eiji still looks down at his feet, but he doesn’t let go of Shorter’s sweater. Something inside him tells, that if he does it, the man will leave.

“We’re sorry…” Ash’s waves for her apologetically and then moves from the door giving Eiji and Shorter a sign to enter. Shorter doesn’t want to move at first, but he doesn’t have enough strengths to shake of Eiji’s hands either. Finally, Shorter lets to drag him inside.

Ash closes the door, and now the mood is different.

“I want you to know… that I don’t…. I don’t regret… what happened.” Eiji stutters when they just keep standing. “If I didn’t want it… I wouldn’t have kissed you… I… without realizing it, I probably didn’t have enough courage for that before… I have been in love with you for a long time.”

“Love?” Shorter repeats like this word would be the only one he heard. “Relationship? Is this what you imagine?” he nervously laughs, this way hurting Eiji more than a straightforward rejection would have.

 _Why not?_ Eiji lifts his eyes to Ash, hoping for something else, but only meets the same confused stare.

“What do you want, Eiji…?” he asks almost hypothetically because no matter what Eiji says, it’s probably impossible to fulfill.

“I want more…” he whispers.

_Why this sounds like now both Ash and Shorter are against him?_

“For example, what? Candies? Flowers? Love Songs? You know that it's not who we are, Eiji. It’s not how we can afford to live.” Shorter tries to make a soft voice, but this way he stabs even deeper. It’s getting hard to breathe. Eiji had so much to say, but… it’s all ruined.

“N-no… I don’t… I don’t need… any of this…”

Eiji shakes the head. It doesn’t matter what he thinks.

Ash and Shorter, they can’t love. They won’t do it. Not for Eiji, not for each other, not for anyone. He understands everything… they can’t forget what happened, but they don't want to move forward either. They can only step back. Eiji lets go of Shorter’s hoodie.

“Eiji, you know that… we can’t give you what you deserve.” Ash wants to reach for Eiji’s hand, but the Japanese man moves back before they touch.

“Or maybe you’re just afraid?”

That’s accurate. They could mess up with everyone and give them fake promises and empty hopes, but they can’t lie to Eiji. His eyes are still a bit swollen, but finally, Eiji feels stronger than the men in front. He knows that Shorter and Ash probably had crush on each other for as long as they can remember. He knows that Ash asked Eiji for forever not because of fear. He is perfectly aware that Shorter risked life, when Eiji was kidnapped, not just of brotherly love. This is going on forever, but they keep running away from the truth.

“Then tell me. Both of you. Look into my eyes and tell me, that you didn’t feel anything that night. That all of it was just a game.” Eiji wipes off his tears. He also doesn’t want to run anymore. It’s enough. “Kiss me here and now, and tell me you don’t want more.” He looks at Shorter then at Ash.

This time neither of them can blame the alcohol. _If everything happened just for fun, then there is nothing to be afraid, right?_ Shorter steps forward first, his face is calm, as it’s not a big deal to kiss. To prove.

Shorter’s hand hugs Eiji’s face and their bodies get closer. Eiji is dizzy from his scent already for a while, but as their eyes meet the world turns upside down. Shorter’s hot breathing is everywhere and when he softly wipes away the tear from Eiji’s cheek, he quietly sighs. Eiji opens lips, just like Shorter taught and the man’s right leg goes between Eiji's legs. Shorter seizes Eiji’s hair and sticks his tongue inside that warm mouth. Everything about those lips invites him in. It makes Shorter’s body throb. It’s not a big deal to kiss, but almost impossible to stop.

Shorter moans into Eiji’s mouth as he finally after a week of constantly imaging this, can suck Eiji's tongue. It’s so delicious. Almost ideal, lacking just one thing.

And that “thing” is already standing right next to them. As soon as Shorter lets go of Eiji’s lips, Ash occupies them with his mouth, while Shorter still holds Eiji’s face. Eiji melts like a snowflake in their arms, he's fully complete and it’s impossible to believe that Shorter and Ash don’t feel the same.

Ash moves first showing Shorter the direction to the bedroom. For the third time, the atmosphere between them changes. It’s like an explosion, which definitely won’t end up just with a kiss. Ash lets go of Eiji’s lips, just when they reach the bedroom.

Eiji’s cheeks heat up from excitement when Shorter grabs on Ash’s clothes and they both meet in the kiss, letting out all the anger into it. It's freaking hot to watch how they fight with their tongues. _This is what they wanted to do? That’s why they didn’t want to meet? Because they knew it’ll end up like this._ _But how can you stop something unavoidable?_

Eiji imagines how Ash and Shorter feel his taste in their mouths and it turns him on even more.

“You are hard…” Aslan smiles on Shorter’s lips, when his hand slides down between their bodies.

“I’ll get even harder if you keep touching it so skillfully…” Shorter hugs him around the shoulders, when Ash’s lips slide down his jawline and softly bites chin. Shorter turns head at Eiji, who is sitting at the edge of the bed with wide eyes.

Eiji's innocent look is the same as that night. Now Shorter is sure that it was never the alcohol's fault for Eiji's actions. This bunny is not that innocent as he looks like. Shorter lets Ash go and the blond man slowly walks towards Eiji. Aslan's lips are slightly opened and only thinking about the heat inside them makes Eiji shiver. With the gentle move, Ash pushes Eiji down on the bed and gracefully straddles his body. Eiji’s fingers tremble, as he reaches for Ash’s face and the thumb slides into his mouth. Ash sucks it, licks with the tongue and lets saliva run down the skin. Eiji bends his back and feels it all the way down like Ash would be licking the other part of his. His green jade eyes are enslaving and not only Eiji’s mind but also body. No matter what he’ll do, everything is fine.

Ash’s hands are besides Eiji and he sucks that finger while keeping the eye contact, when Eiji feels how his jeans are sliding down. And he only lifts hips to make it easier. Ash climbs up more and sits a little bit above Eiji’s waist. The Japanese man can’t see anything that’s going on behind, but it’s enough to feel. He's already naked down there. Confident, but soft touch makes Eiji spread legs and the heat lies down on his inner thigh.

“Sho-rter…” Eiji closes his eyes and bites the lip.

“No, Eiji... look at me…” Ash asks and places Eiji’s hand under the T-shirt. Ash’s leather jacket is already on the floor. The boy tries to open his eyes, even though the heat keeps spreading.

Ash’s skin under the clothes is indescribably pleasant to touch. Beneath his fingers, Eiji feels not only perfect shaped abs but also soft hair, like a fluff going down below the pants. Eiji's fingers slide down under the material. Ash helps Eiji to find the right way. It's not hard to find that big erection of his.

Eiji gasps when he feels how hard Ash is. Fingers feel more than eyes could ever see. The smooth and hot skin a little bit wet tip. Eiji explores the area like a curious child, while Ash looks down at him from above and grasps Eiji’s hand harder.

Eiji is so into it, that he flinches and quickly tries to close his legs when the same crushing heat suddenly moves from his skin and lies down on the cock.

“Shhh…. babe…” Shorter’s voice reaches him from behind Ash.

Eiji can’t see the view and the feeling is only stronger. His legs are shaking, so Shorter has to hold them spread with both hands. Ash suddenly occupies Eiji’s lips and the first moan comes right into his mouth. Eiji whines and moves his hips when the wet warmth wraps all around the most sensitive parts and the tip of his cock hits something soft. Eiji can't think straight enough to find out what it might be, but he won’t be able to hold back soon.

While kissing Ash takes off the T-shirt. The way Eiji is holding on his dick is almost adorable, like it's been made of glass. Ash doesn’t mind, every touch raises him to heavens. But Eiji could hold it harder, stroke it and press with those soft fingers.

Ash lifts Eiji’s sweater, so he has to let go. After a moment Eiji is fully naked. Ash kisses Eiji’s ear and the Japanese man flinches when both Shorter and Ash sucks his skin in different sensitive places. It’s getting darker in Eiji's eyes with each second. Ash has to lead Eiji’s hands again. Aslan places them on his pants and Eiji pulls down the material.

“Ash…” Eiji whines, when slow licks on his cock gets faster, killing the last sober cells he has left.

“Eiji… open your eyes…” Ash asks with such seducing voice that Eiji instantly obeys.

 _Why he never heard Aslan talking like this before?_ It should be at least a little bit scary, but isn't. And Eiji isn't drunk, that’s why everything feels double.

Ash’s forehead bumps into Eiji’s and the man lets a quiet sound out. At first, Eiji can’t understand what is the reason, as his hand is not touching Ash's cock this time. Aslan moans again and bites his bottom lip, a bit of his pre-cum drops down on Eiji’s stomach. This face of Ash's is one of the most pleasing views that might exist. 

Eiji flinches again when he feels a slow stroke just next to his ass. Isn’t the heat on his cock enough? Eiji is hardly holding back from cumming. The touch goes down between his buttcheeks and rubs the entrance. The feeling is a little bit chilly and wet. Eiji doesn’t know what to expect.

But surely not something that comes after a moment. Eiji cries when Shorter push the finger in. It's so unexpected for someone who has never considered doing this before. Eiji’s body twitches and he cums. It’s still hot around his cock. When Shorter softly moans, Eiji understands that it was his mouth all along.

Eiji’s eyes are tearing up again, but this time for another reason. The feeling inside his ass is so strange and unfamiliar. Shorter reach very deep and Eiji doesn’t know how he should react to his. His body is still throbbing after the strong ejaculation. The cock didn’t get soft, as Ash keeps moaning into Eiji’s mouth and pleasing waves goes all the way down.

 _Shorter’s fingers make Ash feel so much?_ The tension grows up when Shorter stretches Eiji's insides a little bit more with the second finger. Ash grabs on Eiji’s shoulder probably receiving the same. But it seems like Ash feels everything stronger. It doesn’t hurt for Eiji, but it's somehow torturing, like Shorter is giving, but not fully everything. It continues for a little bit longer, making Eiji impatient and sweaty. Shorter doesn’t stop teasing them both and after a while Eiji joins Ash's sounds, they both share them in the kiss.

Everything ends for Eiji as soon as he finally starts feeling something more. He still hasn’t found a word for it, but he really would have if Shorter didn’t retreat. With his legs, Eiji tries to catch Shorter and make him stay, but the man only softly laughs.

Finally, Eiji sees Shorter with his whole perfect naked body, when the man kneels between Eiji’s legs and presses his lower part to Ash’s ass. Shorter smiles for Eiji. His lips are wet and Shorter lewdly licks them, like telling how good the food was. Of course, Shorter is dirty and doesn't hide it, but Eiji just now realizes what he was missing all this time. Shorter’s smirk, his greedy eyes, and strong body - all of this makes Eiji feel the twitching inside again.

Ash’s lips are pressed to Eiji’s shoulder, he breaths fast, irregularly and without thinking Eiji wraps hands around Aslan's body, while looking at Shorter. The man, who is still rubbing his huge hard cock against Ash’s ass, slowly opens the condom and puts it on, then covers it with a liquid from the small bottle. Eiji can only stare and this view makes his mouth dry. Does he want to have that thing inside him? Oh hell, he wants to have everything that Shorter and Aslan can give.

Shorter slides into Ash, making the blond man bend his back and grab onto Eiji’s body with nails. It looks completely impossible to fit it all in, but Shorter doesn’t stop, he slowly moves hips forward, as Aslan gives all of his emotions into Eiji’s skin. He bites and scratches, then loudly moans and does it all over again.

“Fuck… fuck…fuck….” Ash repeats again and again, like an endless pray.

Eiji's hand slides down until he takes Ash’s cock. He grabs the base stronger than the first time.

“Shit…wait…” Ash tries to stop Eiji’s hand. “I… I want to come later inside you…” his voice stutters a bit while saying it.

 _Huh? Inside him?_ Eiji still can’t imagine it very clearly, but only these words are enough to make him shudder. Ash should hurry up then. Their fingers intertwine and at the same second Ash squeezes Eiji's hand painfully. Shorter is fully inside. Over Ash’s shoulder, Eiji can perfectly see how both of them are connected. With his free hand, Eiji runs down Ash’s spine until that place, he watches and feels how Shorter pulls back and then drives in again. When Eiji gets a chance he touches Shorter’s cock before it slides back into deepest Ash’s parts.

“Har-der… do it har-der…Shorter…” Ash’s begs with hoarse voice.

“Like that?” Suddenly Shorter shoves in and Ash’s groans. It should be painful, but it seems like Ash is enjoying. His cheeks turn softly reddish and he glares at Eiji with dizzy eyes.

“Aga-in…”

Shorter pulls back and loudly thrusts inside him as deep as he can. Ash’s eyes are full of tears but he smiles in ecstasy. Shorter’s face also changes, it’s full of different emotions – something between pleasure and rage, and it’s hell sexy. Ash’s body swings together with Shorter’s moves, which continues in some kind of rhythm. Eiji counts… one two three, he pushes inside Ash hard, holds for long three seconds more and then almost cruelly slowly takes out.

“Fuck… shit… shit…” after at least a dozen movements Shorter stops making pauses. It turns into an endless circle, as he pounds Ash harder and faster with each moment.

Eiji’s skin becomes sensitive like never, he stopped trying to think of how many times Ash bit or sucked it. From the pulsating feeling, it’s clear that marks are all over his shoulders and neck. Aslan reaches his limit. He takes Eiji’s skin between the teeth and they both scream at the same time from different sensations.

Shorter leans forward, pressing his lips to the back of Ash’s neck, placing both hands on the bed. Eiji uses the chance to grab on Shorter’s hair and the man groans. He suddenly stops deep inside Ash. Eiji sees how Shorter’s hips are shivering when he keeps cumming inside Ash.

 _How does it feel for both of them? Is it really that good as their expression say?_ Shorter pulls out and takes off the condom. He breathes hard and fast, but Eiji doesn’t get a chance to see what he does next, as Ash suddenly wraps the hand around Eiji’s waist and turns him on the side, lays down behind.

_They are going to sleep?_

But soon this ridiculously innocent idea is washed away when Shorter passes a new condom and lube to Ash over Eiji's shoulder. The man pulls back his purple hair, which is stuck on the sweaty forehead and lays down on his side, facing Eiji.

“Are you sure…?” Shorter asks, taking Eiji’s leg and placing it on his thigh. Shorter doesn’t move the hand back, he starts rubbing the skin between his long and strong fingers. It’s somehow relaxing.

Eiji nods. He wants it. He’s ready… probably it will be a little bit painful, but nothing he couldn’t endure. It’s Ash after all. Eiji fully trusts him.

Shorter softly kisses Eiji’s lips. And just an idea that these lips were kissing him down there not long ago, makes Eiji’s cock painfully twitch.

“Take a deep breath.” Ash’s voice appears on Eiji’s ear and he listens while still gazing at Shorter’s dark eyes - they're so captivating and homey. Eiji places the hand on Shorter’s face and takes the air in.

He is not ready. First, the feeling is a little bit cool, wet and even pleasant for the hot skin, but then something bigger starts spreading his insides and it’s so much different from Shorter’s fingers. Huge and hard as a rock.

Eiji gasps loudly and shivers. It hurts. It hurts like hell, right from the place where Ash tries to spread him down the whole body. Eiji grabs on Shorter’s neck harder and loudly sobs, tears run down his cheeks.

“Ash, stop…” Shorter speaks and the pain doesn’t spread any deeper.

“He’s very tight… damn it. Eiji, how are you?” Ash asks him, but Eiji is incapable to answer. If he opens mouth, he might burst into tears out loud.

“Eiji, you’re white as paper… Let’s just stop for today, okay?”

Eiji shakes his head. _No._ _Ash said he wants to come inside him_. Eiji wants Ash to do so. He wants Aslan to feel good only inside him.

“お願い、やめないで. ” Eiji can’t think in any other language or think at all.

“What?” Shorter silently giggles. He may understand some words in Japanese, but not when Eiji says them while stuttering.

“That sound is so pleasing…” Ash admits taking the top of Eiji’s ear between his lips. He moves hips again very slowly and Eiji sobs loudly, this time already into Shorter’s mouth.

Ash doesn’t go inside all the way. Eiji’s body is shivering in Aslan's arms like a leaf and it’s clear that Eiji can't take more than he does now. But Eiji's insides squeeze Ash's cock so hard, that the man won’t take too long. Ash probably could come only by staying in this Eiji’s heat. It feels great, perfect... better than anything that he had before. Aslan places the hand of Eiji's plump ass, spreads the buttcheek and moves a bit.

Shorter licks Eiji’s puffy lips and takes his cock between fingers. Shorter strokes it back and forth, making the hot skin wetter with each move, from precum, he rubs the top of it and grips the base stronger.

Eiji wants to scream, as he can't understand anything. There is an irresistible pleasure coming from the front and torturing pain from the back. Ash’s moans full of pleasure wets Eiji’s ear more and more and the pain doesn’t matter anymore. Eiji tilts his head back, leaving Shorter’s lips and grabs on Ash’s hair, slightly moving the head to his side.

“As-lan…” he cries the name trying to see the man behind him, but it’s getting so dark in his eyes.

And when Shorter leans forward and presses the body to Eiji’s, when he takes their both hard cocks and starts stroking hard and fast, just like when he was fucking Ash, Eiji breaks. He thrusts hips a bit and yells in whatever language. Ash finally stops inside him as he also feels relief, in the place he dreamed of for so long. And it’s incredibly satisfying.

_How can they say that all of this means nothing?_

Eiji wakes up suddenly. He doesn’t remember at what moment he passed out, but definitely after cumming at least a few times more. They didn’t try to stretch Eiji’s ass again, only made sure to leave a lot of kisses on it later, but it still itches inside and that’s the reason why he woke up. Ash and Shorter are sleeping, but Eiji’s throat is dry from all those kisses, cries and moans. He slides down under the covers and gets off the bed, and at the same moment unexpectedly falls on the floor. Legs feel like jelly as if he spent at least 6 hours in the gym. Eiji wants to laugh, but can only blush while remembering the real reason why. He crawls from the room, taking Shorter’s yellow hoodie on his way. Somehow Eiji reaches the bathroom and gets up, holding on the sink.

He wants to scream, but thanks God, because of the dry throat doesn’t. His shoulders, neck and half of the chest are covered in bright red marks, from kisses and bites. Eiji looks closely eyes, but the face doesn’t seem different. Actually, despite his ass, Eiji finally feels great. He quickly runs through the marks with fingertips and smiles. It doesn’t look that bad, after all. Actually, it’s kind of obvious which marks were left by Ash and which ones by Shorter, like after a war for the land. Eiji puts on Shorter’s hoodie and almost drowns in it. Sleeves are too long and it perfectly covers his ass like a short dress. Also, it’s full of Shorter’s scent. Just perfect.

Eiji walks into the kitchen and drinks a glass of water, then gets an idea of making something for breakfast but Ash’s fridge is empty. 

“Eiji…” a voice calls him and the man flinches and turns around. It’s Ash. Somehow his face seems relieved. Maybe he thought that Eiji ran away again? Honestly, it would be really difficult with those jelly legs of his.

“Hey… I wanted to prepare breakfast for us, but I guess it’s impossible?” Eiji giggles, leaning back on the fridge. Somehow it’s a little bit awkward, but maybe just because something is still unclear between them. On the other hand, Ash stares at Eiji as if he would be eatable. _What?_

Ash comes closer and without any hesitation touches under the hoodie.

“You are not wearing anything under it…” he licks lips and Eiji only shrugs. Ash can’t complain when he comes only in his underwear. “Does it hurt?” his hands slides a bit up and hugs Eiji’s round buttcheek.

“I’m alright…” Eiji tenderly kisses Ash’s cheek. It’s still so unusual… this kind of intimacy between them. _Is it real?_

“Okay, tell me about your conditions. Tell me about _more._ ” They both look back when Shorter speaks in the doorway.

Ash and Eiji at least tried to cover up a bit, but then there is Shorter, who doesn’t have what to hide. He comes in fully naked and not bothered by this at all. But after seeing Eiji in his hoodie, and Ash wearing only underwear, he secretly wishes to hide the response of his body for this view.

Ash rolls eyes and then looks at Eiji.

Obviously, it’s Eiji’s victory. Already after the last week, three of them knows that no one else will be able to please their hunger from now on.

“I don’t want to hide it from the world, I want everyone to know. I want you to belong only to me and no one else. I want you to love me. And I want… to love you. That’s all.” After tonight Eiji dares to say anything because he perfectly knows how Shorter and Ash feel about him. “It’s okay to be afraid… I’m also scared. But if we have each other, it’ll be easier to go through it… I just… know that I won’t be able to feel like this with anyone else. I want to try to be happy with you two. And you?”

Ash rests his head on Eiji’s shoulder and Shorter steps forward. He presses lips into a narrow line and takes both Ash and Eiji in his arms. Try. It doesn’t sound bad. They can’t live without each other anyway.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**PRESENT DAY**

* * *

 

 

“Okay… it’s enough. I can’t sleep like that! Let’s go to bed.” Eiji impatiently sighs after five minutes of lying on that couch. He doesn’t want to wake up tomorrow with back pain.

Eiji gets up and walks first, but Ash catches him after a moment and hugs from behind.

“Don’t be fooled, I’m still angry that you forgot!” Eiji tries to make an angry voice, but it sounds too adorable. Good that they don’t see how he is smiling.

“So what do you want? Candies? Flowers? Love Songs?” Shorter laughs following them. He was pretty sure that sooner or later they will end up in the bed together.

“For starters.” Eiji grins and waits until his men walk inside the bedroom like good boys and then closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the idea of this chapter tbh, but I kinda like it even more now. Better one sex scene but with a lot of feelings. Ugh. At least angst is over for now. I need happiness.  
> Oh, I can't wait to write about their anniversary! I have some plans for the boys! >:3
> 
> P.s. In this happy times AU of mine, Aslan didn't have to go through that child pornography thing. I just don't want him to be that hurt. So he just enjoys being pounded hard by Shorter because he likes it. The end. Fight me.


	6. I love Shorter Fucking Wong

It’s probably the first time when Eiji opens his eyes and the bed feels so empty. Usually when he wakes up at least one of his boyfriends is clinging on him. The odd void makes drowsiness gone in a few seconds. Eiji searches with both hands and turns head at one side then another, but it was already clear from the beginning that they are not here. 

_How they managed to get up without waking him up?_

Eiji was angry yesterday, now this feeling is gone. Only strange disappointment somewhere squeezes the corner of his heart. So they left after all. Eiji is perfectly aware of the reason and that it’s more important than Eiji’s childish wish to spend the day together. But if only they had stayed for a bit, just to have breakfast together...

Eiji lazily gets up. Yesterday he pretended to be mad, so they went to sleep without any cuddling. It’s strange to wake up wearing pajama. Bedroom doors are closed. They tried to leave as quietly as possible. They succeeded for the first time and Eiji wishes they didn’t. The mood is ruined and he doesn’t have any idea what to do now. Eiji could meet some friends and just spend the free day however he wants, but Eiji closes the curtain even before looking at the inviting sun behind the window. He takes his time in the bathroom and next to the wardrobe choosing clothes. Finally, Eiji has to admit that he’s hungry.

Only when Eiji reaches the kitchen he hears a quiet voice. He holds the breath and peaks in just a little bit. Heart skips the beat from the view.

Eiji understood everything wrong. Instead of running away, Ash and Shorter were feeling guilty so they decided to prepare breakfast. The word  _tried_  would fit here the best, since the kitchen looks like after an atomic explosion. Eiji didn’t wake up only because the walls and doors in their apartment are soundproofed.

Ash and Shorter are standing next to the table, which is covered in flour. Their faces declare that they forgot about the mess around. Shorter’s arms are wrapped around Ash's naked waist, resting palms on his round butt cheeks. 

“You’re an idiot, I’m sure at least of that.” Ash rolls his eyes, but still softly smiles for the man in front.

Eiji missed the whole conversation, but Ash doesn’t need a specific reason to call Shorter " _idiot"_. Instead of an answer Shorter leans a bit forward and leaves a short kiss on Ash’s shoulder. It’s tender and so sweet, that Eiji almost giggles as he would be watching a live-action drama. 

Shorter lips don’t stop, by leaving marks he reaches Ash’s jawline. Shorter bites the skin softly and licks it when Ash’s hands go down his torso.

“Aslan Jade Wong.” He whispers into Ash’s mouth.

“It does sound Wrong.” Ash laughs, mostly because Shorter’s hot breathing on his skin is tickling. “But Shorter Callenreese does sound great.” 

He raises hands and takes Shorter’s face between palms. Even from the distance, Eiji sees how soft Ash’s touches are. Shorter turns his head and kisses Ash’s palm. The world “ _love_ ” is written all over his face.

It’s rare for Eiji to see them cuddling since if they are together everyone makes sure to give proper attention to each other. He finds himself melting and smiling widely. Eiji even has to cover the mouth just in case. This is all he ever wanted to see.

Ash turns his head a little bit and finally notices Eiji watching them.

“Eiji… hey.” He doesn’t push Shorter away like a schoolgirl who just been exposed in an embarrassing situation. There is nothing to hide here.

“Babe!” Shorter opens one arm happily for Eiji, so he could join them.

“I think that Shorter Okumura and Aslan Okumura sounds the best.” Eiji walks towards them and after a moment he is already leaning against Ash’s side and holding Shorter’s hand. He receives a few kisses from both of them. “Also what happened to the kitchen?”

He can swear there are at least a few egg bombs on the floor.

“We wanted to make pancakes for you. But it seems harder than it looks when Ash is wiggling with his ass around the kitchen.” Shorter explains with his casual face. 

“It’s your fault that you have holes instead of hands.” Ash hides the tip of his nose in Eiji’s hair as if Eiji should defend him.

“ ’Cause you should have given me those eggs not throwing them across the kitchen.” Shorter moves his hand and drags Eiji closer to himself.

“I wasn’t sure were you talking about your eggs or the one from the fridge.”

“How about flour on the table, all those pans all over the kitchen and milk on the stove?” Eiji asks quietly as both of his boyfriends continue pulling him to sides as a doll.

“Hmmm…” Shorter is not sure what to answer, as soon as the war began it was impossible to stop. They ended up passionately kissing next to the table.

“You know we decided that we should just eat out somewhere… we were about to wake you up, Love.” 

Ash suddenly realizes, in what kind of trouble they might be, because Eiji doesn’t like it when they are wasting food even though it is just for a joke.

“Yeah, when you clean everything up and I’ll approve it.” Eiji steps back. 

Seeing his boyfriends kissing before made him realize that he needs a little bit more of it, so he decided to get some profit out of this situation.

Shorter quickly nods and leans for a kiss.

“Oh, sure no—“

“Naked. Both.” Eiji ends with a wild smile end then goes to make his morning coffee, avoiding to step on the dirt.

For the rest of this hour, Eiji feels like in some wet dream. As he is drinking coffee while Ash and Shorter are cleaning around without any complaints. Is it because it’s their anniversary today or they just don’t want to fight after yesterday?

“I can’t fucking believe! Shorter! Why you always get a freaking erection in the weirdest situations?!” Ash rubs his temples with a deep sigh.

“Because Eiji is staring at me…” Shorter waves for Eiji who is biting the lower lip holding back from smiling. Of course, he is staring holes. He could have cleaned everything so much faster, but then it had been a waste.

“You know what…” Ash puts back the last pan on the shelf and glances at Shorter then at Eiji. Both of them stare more at his front muscle than at moving lips. “Since this is the anniversary we should just grand one wish from each other.”

“Sounds cool.” Shorter answers without taking his eyes off. “Anything?”

“Yes, but not what you thinking about now.” Ash steps towards Eiji with opened arms, and Eiji gladly meets his body. “I’ll start. I was thinking about it for some time already… to have something in common, would be nice. Don’t you agree?” Ash wraps his arm around Eiji’s shoulders when the boy leans on Ash’s chest.

“Pair rings!” suddenly Eiji shouts out loud his secret dream. 

Shorter form across the kitchen laughs out loud, but after meeting Ash’s killing glare quickly covers his mouth.

“What’s so funny?” Eiji glances at Ash, who tries to keep a serious face. 

_They don’t want to? Is it too much even after 3 years?_

“Eiji, how to say… pair rings are…” 

“Uncool.” Shorter ends the sentence for Ash.

 _What’s uncool about pair rings?_  Eiji always thought differently.

“Then what’s cool?” Eiji sighs, still leaning on Ash. His body is warm and smells nice, even if Eiji is a bit frustrated, he doesn’t want to let Ash go.

“Piercing. You are the only one who doesn't have one.” Ash softly touches Eiji’s ear as he slowly moves back.

Eiji looks at Shorter whose lips turn into a perfect  _O_  shape. He always looks like a child after hearing something exciting.

Or scary.

_For real?_

 

“Hm… are you sure that it’s safe?” Shorter sits next to Eiji on the bed.

Both Ash and Shorter are already wearing clothes, which is a pity since Eiji would like to focus his attention on something else than that huge needle in Ash’s hand.

“Dude, what do you mean? I was the one who pierced your ears at least three times, right? I know what I’m doing.” Ash sits on the floor sterilizing the needle with an open flame from his lighter.

“Yeah, but…”

“Shorter, I’m not that fragile. I’m ready for this. Also, I can’t feel my ear and half of the jaw already, so let’s just do it.” Eiji lets down the ice from his ear and replaces it with the cork. The needle may look a bit frightening, but not enough to make him tremble. 

“Give me your hand, Eiji.” Shorter takes away a bag with ice from Eiji and intertwines their fingers.

“It’s okay, I’m not scared—”

“I am.” He interrupts staring with wide eyes how Ash stands up. It’s like he is about to kill them.

“Here, be useful.” Ash gives Shorter an earring to hold. “I will count until three, alright?” 

When Eiji nods and Shorter whines, Ash leans forwards to leave a kiss on the tip of Eiji’s nose. Without even realizing it Eiji grips Shorter’s hand stronger. 

_What a strange feeling… will it hu-_

“AAAAAAA!!!” Suddenly Shorter screams from the depths of his lung making Eiji jump in the spot. 

“What happened??” Eiji wants to turn the head, but Ash quickly grabs on his chin to keep it still.

“Why the hell are you the one screaming??!! Give me that God damn it earring!!” Ash also flinched from the unexpected sound but managed to keep hands still.

“You said you’ll count to three!! It’s bleeding!” Shorter defends and gives and earing for Ash. 

The man only sighs and within few seconds replaces the needle with earing, then makes sure to clean it properly.

“Done. You okay, Eiji?” Ash leaves a kiss on his forehead and then softly punches Shorter. “The hell, man?”

Just when Shorter passes an earring to Ash, Eiji realized that it’s done. Later when Ash replaces the needle with the earring it’s not the most pleasing feeling. There is a slight burning feeling, but nothing to scream about.

“Yes, but it seems that Shorter will need some therapy after this.” Eiji glances at his boyfriend who looks like a huge lonely teddy bear. “How do I look like?” he softly snuggles a little bit closer until their face touch. “いたた――” 

_Perfect. Now it hurts both, his face after the fight yesterday and ear._

Shorter leaves a gentle kiss on Eiji’s cheek, exactly on the place where it hurts the most. It's like they both know everything, even before Eiji speaks. There is no one else in this world as Shorter and Ash, and it makes Eiji feel light and sad at the same time.

“You always look gorgeous, babe.” Shorter hugs him with both strong arms, and presses Eiji closer to himself, avoiding the painful parts.

“But now you also look cool.” Ash points out proud of his work. 

Shorter sighs, even though it was a bit scary watching how Ash makes a hole in that precious body, but Eiji does look cool. Shorter grabs Ash’s waist and the blond man sits on his lap, resting legs on Eiji’s.

“I got my ear pierced, what about Shorter? What’s your wish for him?” Eiji places a hand on Ash’s knee.

“I have something for the evening.” He holds back the laugh and kisses Shorter, as he is staring with open lips.  _Does Ash have some insane sexual desire? Is he in heaven?_

“Then should we head out to eat?” Eiji proposes. 

He has to admit, this evening he also wants to do something he can’t talk out loud right now. For a few moments, no one answers, because both of his boyfriends are too busy with their deep kiss. Truth must be said, that they might not get out of this room and they won’t stop now.

Even during moments like this one, Eiji is never forgotten. As soon as he moves trying to get up, they end the kiss and pulls him in the middle of their heat.

“Noooo… I’m hungryyyy… I want to go on a date!!” Eiji tries to talk seriously but laugh still comes out as Ash is tickling Eiji’s neck with his hot breath and Shorter does the same from the back.

“We could just eat each other…” Shorter softly bites the top of Eiji’s ear.

“Nooo, or I will use my wish and make you both go naked!” he yells cheerfully, but both of them don’t have any idea how seriously Eiji is. What's with this desire to see them both wandering around without clothes today? 

“Okay, wait wait. We can go, buuut…” Shorter suddenly stops and after a moment Ash and Eiji are already sitting without him on the bed.

“Oh, no… he has some stupid idea.” Ash sighs. 

Eiji doesn’t want to agree too casually, but he has some point. Shorter’s eyes are sparkling.  _Either it’s some crazy place he wants to go… either…_

Since Eiji is the one who always cleans the place, he knows the location of every box and thing. So when Shorter opens the wardrobe and reaches the box on the top, Eiji already knows what’s going on. For Ash, it takes a few moments more to realize.

“No way in hell…” 

During Shorter’s birthday two years ago, he asked for three of them to wear matching outfits. More than that…

Shorter pulls out three pairs of ripped blue jeans, red converse, dark jackets and white T-shirts with different printed words on them.

“That’s my wish! We will go on a date wearing this!” Shorter throws one of the shoes across the room right towards Ash’s pissed off face. The blond man moves away right in time before kissing the flying converse. 

Eiji tries to keep his face calm. He only has to grab the right T-shirt first. Ash and Eiji both glance at each other for a second and at the same time almost fly off the bed towards the T-shirt.

“Don’t fight boys! I feel so loved!” Shorter laughs happily sitting on the floor with crossed legs.

The fight is real as never. Eiji wraps his legs around Ash’s waist and grabs on his wrists that he wouldn’t reach the T-shirt first. His man doesn’t intend to give up this time, even though it’s Eiji. Ash quickly changes position releasing one of his hands, he grabs on Eiji’s sweater and pulls him down on the floor then quickly moves forward with the whole body even though Eiji’s legs are still wrapped around the waist.

“Nooo!!” 

Eiji jumps on Ash like a huge bunny, pressing him with the body to the floor. Ash tries to push him away as hard as he can, but it doesn't help. Eiji’s fingers somehow reach the material and he rushes to crawl away as fast as he can. Eiji hides behind Shorter catching breath, but very happy about this small victory. On the other hand, Ash is about to cry on the floor. Last time he also had to wear the same T-shirt.

“Fuuuuck!!” he yells like a huge baby hitting the floor with his fists. 

“Exactly!” Shorter feels delighted after this small play. He couldn’t care less who will win, but it’s always somehow more fun to watch how Ash lose.

Eiji looks at his T-shirt with the words  _I love_. Nobody will suspect anything strange. But for Ash….

After ten minutes, all of them are wearing matching outfits. Shorter opens his sunglass drawer and gives one for each. Ash grabs them from Shorter with a frozen face, puts on covering eyes and leaves first.

“Babe, don’t cover your T-shirt!” Shorter shouts after him.

“Fuck off!”

“You’re enjoying this too much.” Eiji can read this all over Shorter’s face, and he doesn’t deny. The T-shirt that Shorter is wearing says  _Shorter_. 

Eiji puts sunglasses on top of his head and glances at the mirror. It’s so clear that Ash’s was the one who pierced his ear, as the earing is bright green, just as Ash’s eyes. Somehow it’s always so adorable how both of his boyfriends try to make clear for the rest of the world that Eiji belongs to them. 

As soon as Eiji leaves to the hallway, he wants to check his phone but then remembers, that Dick broke it yesterday. Oh well, he won’t need it today anyway.

Ash is waiting downstairs on his orange motorcycle. Even though Ash’s face clearly says that he is about to kill someone, Eiji still comes closer and gently rubs Ash’s cheeks, cupping his face between the palms. 

“Love, it’s not so bad…” Eiji looks down on Ash’s T-shirt  _Fucking Wong_. Thanks to Heavens Eiji was able to get the normal one.

“Oh right? I don’t give a shit what it’s written on my T-shirt actually.” he shrugs making Eiji softly giggle.  _Of course._

“Hmmm…” Eiji lovingly kisses Ash’s hair and smiles. What a good man he is.

“Are you ready boys??!!” Shorter jumps down the last few stairs wearing his favorite pair of sunglasses, which looks the same as the rest. 

Eiji steps a little bit back as Shorter stops in the middle of them and now they have a whole sentence.

_I love Shorter Fucking Wong._

“Hey, can I drive?!” Suddenly Eiji looks at both of them with sparkling eyes. “That’s my wish!” he adds because there is no way they will let him otherwise.

Shorter and Ash stare at each other a little bit for too long, as they would be able to read each other's thoughts. 

“You and Ash should take my bike then, it’s a bit wider.” Shorter has to agree. He slowly gives keys to Eiji and then sits on Ash’s bike, as the man already left to take Shorter’s from the garage.

Eiji can’t wait. He is super excited about it. For the first time, he will sit in front and not behind. Of course, he will ride with Ash, because Shorter doesn’t have enough patience, he would just stop Eiji in the middle and ask to change. But Eiji doesn’t feel sorry, not now. He jumps in the spot, that way making the sunglasses fall on his eyes.

Shorter’s red motorcycle perfectly could fit all three of them, but since they are going to the city, better not to risk. Eiji happily gets on it and puts the key in. 

“Helmet.” Ash passes it to Eiji before sitting behind him.

“Are we going to our casual Starbucks and bakery?” Shorter wants to make sure because obviously, he will get there first.

“Sounds good to me.” Ash nods, as Eiji doesn’t listen at all. He doesn’t care where they will go, as long as he gets to drive.

“Then we can take a walk in the park holding hands!” Shorter adds with a smile.

“Don’t.” Ash shows a middle finger, just before Shorter puts on the helmet. His laugh coming from the inside of it sounds deeper.

“Okay, Eiji… You remember how to start it?” Ash sits behind, putting on the helmet.

“Of course!” boyfriends showed him lots of times, and since then Eiji couldn't wait for this moment to come. 

What a perfect day. Finally, Eiji is not the one hugging them around the waist. When Ash wraps arms around Eiji, the boy feels more powerful than ever. He can control the situation.

He starts the bike like a pro and drives to the road. Shorter is already in front.

“Don’t drive too fast.” Eiji is sure, that Ash is holding on him too strong.  _Is he scared or worried?_  

But Eiji is doing just fine, he loves this feeling. He loves to see everything in front of him and feel the beloved man behind. For the first time, Eiji is stronger than Ash. He never actually wished to become like this. But it does feel great.

“Ash… I’m not…. We are moving slower than this car!” Eiji laughs, but Ash grips on him harder.

“Focus on the road!”

Ash  _is_  worried. But Eiji can’t stop silently giggling. Yes, they are going quite slow, but it’s enough for him. It would be too much to ask speed up. It’s his first time after all. Suddenly Ash's phone starts ringing and he lets Eiji go with one hand, so he could move the helmet up and answer.

_Hey, he should have left the phone at home._

“What is it?” he makes a pause. “Really? Which one?” Eiji sees in the mirror how Ash turns a bit the side and looks behind. Eiji also wants to look back, but of course, he can’t. 

_What’s going on?_

“Yes, I see it. Thanks, Sing.” he hangs up and shoves down the helmet. “Eiji, forget what I’ve said. Go as fast as you can. Do you see that red car behind Tesla? It's following us.”

“Wha-t?? But… maybe we should change places?” Eiji’s heart suddenly jumps.  _Who is following them? Where’s Shorter? Does he know it? And Sing is stalking them or what?_

“There is no time. Go straight and then drive to the main road. We have to get rid of them.” Ash waits for Eiji’s response, but when he doesn’t get any reaction back, Ash leans a little bit forward. “It’s alright, I’m here… don’t think too much, just go as fast as you can, okay?” 

Eiji can’t explain what’s happening to him. The blood is boiling and he suddenly feels like there is no more air in the lungs, he wants to breath in, but can’t.  _Ash relies on him to save both of them? He?_  Eiji still doesn’t clearly understand what’s happening, but he knows that he doesn’t have any right to disappoint Ash. 

Eiji glances at the mirror and spots the red car behind them. The hand moves on his own, he suddenly speeds up and they shoot in front like a bullet. Going through the cars while riding the bike is more simple than he expected it to be. They may have passed through Shorter at some point, but Eiji wasn’t sure when. He has never been so focused.

“Right!” Ash’s voice reaches him and suddenly Eiji turns passing through the car just a few inches away from hitting it. Eiji is sure that they leaned down with the bike a little bit too much, but somehow he managed to make it stable again.

Only after five turns, more Eiji dares to look at the mirror again, he can’t see the car anymore.  _Was that enough?_

“Don’t stop!” Ash warns him, as he could read Eiji’s mind. They are going through some empty street, away from the center, heading towards an abandoned place on the hill. Once it was a place was loved by tourists, but then got abandoned and became a meeting point for night punks who feel too cool for city lights.

Eiji keeps gripping the handle as hard as he can for some reason. The whole body is tense and he never felt such chaos in the head before. For the first time, Eiji is not sure how he feels. Ash doesn’t tell him to, but since nobody is following them anymore, Eiji turns into the abandoned parking lot and stops the motorcycle.

“Eiji? You did a great job. Don’t be scared… it’s okay now. I don’t think they were able to follow us.” 

As Eiji is not moving, when Ash softly starts speaking with him. He takes off Eiji’s helmet and puts the hand on Eiji’s trembling fingers.

_Scared?_

Eiji looks at Ash's fingers on his arm and then in front. From this spot, he can see the landscape of New York City. What a great place, sad that it’s forgotten.

 _Was he scared?_  It seems that the heart will jump out, every part of his body itches so badly, that Eiji can’t stop shivering. He can’t control it.

“Eij---”

Suddenly Eiji turns around, grabs Ash’s jacket and occupies his lips, as he completely manages to change the position and now is facing Ash. The blond man silently gasps into Eiji’s mouth, when Eiji’s places Ash’s hand on the crotch and moves closer. 

Eiji doesn’t let him take a single gulp of air in, he tastes Ash’s mouth, this time not asking, but ordering with his tongue inside, tasting more than usual he would let himself in a public. No one comes here and yet, there always is a possibility. Today only a though if it, makes Eiji’s body shiver more. He pulls the jacket off Ash’s shoulders and grabs his torso under the T-shirt until the feeling of cold autumn breeze wraps fingers and lays down on Ash’s warm skin, making it impossibly pleasant to touch.

Ash’s hand slides deeper down Eiji’s pressing the hard pile between fingers. When Eiji moves his body up straddling Ash’s legs, the blond man quickly unfastens Eiji’s belt and the zipper, he pulls down his jeans together with underwear and rubs between the butt cheeks. Fingers are sweaty from this sudden rush of adrenaline and energy blast coming from his boyfriend, who always looked so innocent. So they easily slide inside Eiji and Japanese boy moans loudly into Ash’s mouth, biting his lower lip strongly, and opens eyes.

They gaze at each other, while Ash stretches Eiji’s insides. This heat between them is so real, that it’s almost possible to grope it between fingers. It's fast like a flame or a wave of toxic wild pheromones, which hit them in the middle of nowhere. Eiji moves his hips around making Ash’s fingers to touch all itchy places, begging for even more.  _It’s not enough, way not enough._

As they still stare at each other, Eiji leans a bit forward pressing his hard erection to Ash’s stomach. He breaths out on Ash's open lips with tense jawline and slides with the tongue through the bottom lip. He wants to say it, but there is no need. Their moves are fast but confident. Ash grabs on Eiji’s ass while the Japanese man quickly loosens Ash’s jeans belt and takes off his T-shirt, just before the blond man turns him around.

Eiji lays down on his stomach almost naked, practically laying on the bike, his cock pressed hard to the seat, ass openly exposed in front of Ash’s eyes and it makes him feel even more impatient. 

They’re controlled by some greater force, and there is almost no romance or sanity here, as they can’t think clearly, no one waits to ask if it’s alright. Even the cold breeze on naked skin doesn’t help. Around It burns the skin off.

Ash grabs Eiji’s ass, spreads the cheeks and with one move fills him up. Eiji screams closing his eyes, from this insane feeling and grips the seat harder between fingers. It’s not enough to calm him down. 

“Eiji…” as some kind of blessing, without any efforts he makes this name into something invaluable. 

Eiji’s dick, throbbing against the bike, begins leaking from precum. And only by thinking that it belongs to Shorter makes Eiji feel deeper. His presence was also here.

Ash suddenly moves inside and Eiji again moans almost like a small animal, he never made such sound before. Eiji drops his head down and lifts on his tiptoes for it, with his ass begging Ash to reach as far as he can. When Ash moves again and Eiji gets a completely different feeling, his head comes up off the bike, as he gasps. It’s a war inside him, freaking hurricane. There is no peace, he can’t stay calm.

Ash doesn’t stop, he doesn’t wait or count. This insane rhythm he creates doesn’t have any sequence, it turns into a wild dance, and Eiji joins it with all his strength. Ash grips Eiji’s shoulders and pulls him up. Eiji grabs on bike handles to hold the balance, but it’s impossible. The darkness and dizziness are everywhere, the smell of sex and insanity makes him moan unconsciously. He cries when Ash pulls out without any warning and tries to look back, but before that Ash grabs Eiji’s waist and makes him turn around on his back, then grasps one of Eiji’s legs and puts it on his shoulder.

As a sportsman, Eiji is flexible, both Shorter and Ash play with his body however they want and they never hesitate.

It’s uncomfortable and Eiji has to hold his weight with both hands, leaning on the seat. More than that, he is wide open again and this time they both stare at Eiji’s dripping erection, he came already without realizing it, but he is still hard. Ash shoves back inside him, holding on Eiji’s leg with one hand and with another one taking his cock between fingers.

“Wait—” Eiji gasps, but he doesn’t mean it for real. Eiji wants Ash to make a mess of him.

“You know what’s my dream… for today? I want to enter you together with Shorter… You won’t mind, right? You want the same, Eiji…” his voice is like honey, and Ash fucks him with everything he has. Hand, dick, words. Eiji is shivering and he cums again, with strongly blushed cheeks and captivated in the cell of Ash’s green jade eyes.

Ash finishes inside him deeply still throbbing with small moves, while cumming, and it’s incredibly relieving. Until this moment Eiji couldn’t realize how much he needed to have a moment like this. Ash wimps and smiles pressing face to denim on Eiji’s leg. Material is full of Shorter’s smell. It’s so good.

They haven’t done anything so stupid in a long time. It’s messy and dirty, also they find 25 missed calls from Shorter. But just for a one moment, when Eiji came back to reality after what happened, he's hugging Ash around the neck and laughing on his lips from how silly they are. What an incredible first ride he had.

 

 

“I’ll kill both of you!! What the hell?!” Shorter immediately starts shouting when Ash stops the bike and Eiji jumps first taking off his helmet. 

They messaged Shorter on the way back, but still, it’s been almost a few hours, since they needed to do some cleaning before coming back.

“Just…”

“Just what? I was going crazy! Sing called me saying that you’re being followed by some prick and then two of you just disappear not answering my calls, can you imagine what---” Shorter shuts up when Eiji comes closer and hugs him around the waist. “Wait… why your hair is wet? Did you take a shower?” He looks at Eiji then at Ash and dramatically gaps. “You had sex without me! During our anniversary!”

“Oh man, it was insane and it happened in a public place.” Ash nods with a grin on his face. He won’t say that he was thinking also of Shorter while doing it.

“No way… Eiji would never…” Shorter again dramatically gasps after glancing at Eiji’s face pressed to his chest. “You refused to me last time!”

“Because we were in the library, Shorter!” Eiji looks up to his hurt face. “Also, I couldn’t realize what I was doing… but also we did it on your bike, so you know…”

“On my….!” Shorter opens his mouth and it’s clear that he's jealous. But that moment they couldn’t do anything about it. Really.

“Bro, don’t worry… we will pay back for it tonight.” Ash comes closer and leaves smooch on Shorter’s lips. He seems less sad, as Shorter finally hugs Eiji around shoulders and sighs.

“I was really worried, you know. Send me a live video or something next time.” Shorter shakes his head and then heads towards the Starbucks not letting Eiji go. Ash had enough of him. Ash puts the sunglasses on and opens the door for them, without any protests wearing  _Fucking Wong_  T-shirt.

 

“But who was that? Do you know?” Eiji tastes his black coffee when they sit down on the bench in the park. 

Shorter sits in the middle holding his Venti size Caramel Frappuccino and donut with strawberries from the bakery.

“No, soon after they lost both of you from their sight, we lost them too. But Sing said he's sure they headed towards the west, so we’ll be checking the territory… and…”

“I thought we are not talking about this stuff today…” Ash sighs, holding his latte in both hands. 

“Yeah, and that’s why you asked Sing to look after us?” Eiji guessed, at some point, it became clear for him what happened. 

He asked for too much, Eiji shouldn’t be so selfish, because all of them are in danger. He should've let Shorter and Ash figure it out.

“Yes, we asked so we could relax with you. To be honest, I didn’t even take my gun today.” Shorter nods and glances at Ash waiting for agreement. Doesn’t get one.

“What? I’m not leaving the house without my knife.” Ash admits, without any regrets.

“Want to go to the mall?” Shorter suggests after a pause. 

Ash would have refused right away, but he felt pressure coming from Eiji’s side, so he slowly nodded. Maybe he will get to see Eiji eating cotton candy. That’s always so pleasing, kissing his cheeks covered in sugar.

The mall is huge with thousands of people passing through without noticing anything in front of them. But once they step in it seems like all the shinning arrows somehow are pointed to their direction. Maybe Eiji is only imagining, but some people staired with open mouths when three of them with matching outfits and sunglasses (inside the building) were passing through. Eiji swears he heard  _I want it that way_ playing in the mall. Eiji tries to keep the straight face, as Shorter is having fun from all of this attention. The atmosphere around Ash is scarier than normal, so that’s probably the only reason why no one tried to take a photo of them yet.

Only when Shorter buys a huge cotton candy for Eiji, Ash's face becomes softer. He puts glasses on top of his head and takes a picture of Eiji with a smile on the face. The candy is bigger than Eiji's head. They head out to a small garden in the middle of the mall and sit next to the fountain.

 

“Hey, Ash?” Shorter silently calls him, when Eiji leaves to the bathroom. Shorter is holding the candy. It will take hours before Eiji finishes it, their precious boy is a slow eater.

“What?” Ash's voice is somehow a bit lower, but he feels better after getting a few cute pictures with Eiji. Ash takes a bit of cotton candy. Too sweet.

“Today, when I was waiting for you… I realized something.” Shorter starts silently.

“Wow, that’s unusual.” Ash rolls eyes, even though he feels that something about this conversation is a bit off.

“I’m unable to live… without both you. It’s not a joke… it’s like… I thought if something happened... if something happens to you… I don’t want to live anymore as well. This is how bad it is. This is how much you mean for my existence. I won’t care about any revenge… I won’t care who did or why… the fact itself that you’re not around, that would rip me in pieces. That’s why…”

“I know Shorter.” Ash hides their faces behind the cotton candy and leaves a sweet kiss next to Shorter’s lips. It's also sweet, but this time just perfect. “Sorry about what happened. We lost track of time. I will make sure to let you know next time. We are not lea---”

“I want to marry you.” Shorter suddenly interrupts him. “I don’t care Las Vegas or whatever hell or hole this gonna happen in. I want that. Not because of rings, not because of our last name… I want to have a name for our bond. I want it to be as real as possible.” 

Shorter takes off his sunglasses and softly bumps into Ash’s forehead with his. Ash's eyes are open wide. He wasn’t expecting this. Not from this man, who never showed any sign of growing up.

“I want to marry you, Aslan Jade. More than anything in this world I want you to become mine for real. Is that enough? My wish… my real wish for today?”

Ash sits frozen for a bit longer, as the heart can’t calm down at all. Ash is sure that Shorter hears it too. What kind of face Eiji will make after hearing this?

“You’re the first person I fell in love with, Aslan… and I’ll die thinking about that.”

“Stop talking so cheesy… I swear to God.” Ash presses his face to Shorter’s shoulder and grasps bench a little bit stronger between fingers. Shit, it’s been a while since he blushed so hard. 

Shorter leaves a kiss on Ash’s blond hair and smiles.  _Yeah, it’s their fault that Shorter became like that._

 

_But Eiji sure is taking long enough._

 

The bathroom was just around the corner, Eiji also thought it’s okay to leave some space for Shorter and Ash alone. The atmosphere between them might be a bit tense sometimes, but they always solve everything as soon as they have some alone time. They’re both so alike at some points. Eiji enters the bathroom and he is the only one here. The first person comes in only when Eiji is already washing hands. He looks up in the mirror. His jaw is still a little bit swollen after the fight yesterday, but more than that the earing is shining like a traffic light. Eiji giggles. He  _does_  look cool, it adds at least 20% of coolness.

“I’m sorry, can I help you?” he suddenly notices that the person who came in just now is standing behind him staring.  _What a weirdo._

He comes even closer, and Eiji notices a small knife in his hand. 

_No way._

“You are the one who followed us today…” Eiji suddenly realizes out of blue.

He doesn’t answer. Eiji sees that face clearly in the mirror. A scar on the cheek and small grey eyes. The man doesn’t hide, he is sure about the victory.

All the sounds disappear. That’s what Dick said yesterday. They won’t stop until they reach what they need. Whatever it is, they don’t have holidays neither they care about anniversaries. It was stupid to be so selfish, it was so stupid of him to tell Ash and Shorter to forget. This is not the life they can afford. 

No matter how many years passed, no matter that they entered the university, it doesn’t even matter that Eiji again is doing pole vaulting, that he made friends, went to parties, wanted to have a happy life with the people he cares about the most. Nothing of this makes any meaning for the life that neither of them deserves. 

Eiji turns around just when the man grabs his throat and takes a moment to look at Eiji’s face. He hasn’t said a word. He doesn’t have to.

_I’m unable to live without both you, but will you two be able to live without me?_

And then he stabs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha, no worries. This is a fic where bad guys die, not all the way around.  
> Next chapter Eiji will have a double thing! If you know what I mean ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I gonna make it as emotion as possible!  
> Yeah, but the bad guys are after our poor baby :(


	7. Put out the fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao it's 4 am and I'm half blind to correct it, but I give you this horny chapter. I hope when I read it tomorrow again, my eyes won't fall out.

Eiji doesn’t want to think pessimistic. In general, today has to be the only day when he doesn’t need to think at all. But Eiji already had some years to understand, that bad guys don’t care what others want. They have their sick philosophy. That’s tiring. To teach them that it’s not always going to be as they plan.

Eiji grabs on the man’s wrist just in time to stop his hand from making any unnecessary damage. He has no time to play because anyone can come inside. Also, Ash and Shorter are probably wondering why Eiji is taking so long.

The man frowns from this unexpected sudden Eiji’s block, he tries to push the hand further. The man succeeds to rip Eiji’s jacket a bit, but that’s as far as he goes.

That second when man’s fingers grip on Eiji’s throat harder, the boy kicks into his stomach, making the tall man lean forward, and release him. Then he grabs on the back of his neck and with one quick spin smacks his head at the sink. After silent and successful moves, Eiji jumps backs and the man falls on the floor bleeding. He is still conscious, but barely. 

“Stay away, please. They are not someone you want to mess up with.” Eiji asks nicely. He leans forward and takes the knife from the man’s hand. 

Anyone, who comes in, will think that the man just slipped and hit his head. And that's how it should be. Eiji decides to give him or them one more chance. He wants to prove that fighting is pointless because everyone knows who will win.

Eiji folds the pocketknife and hides it in his jacket. He tries to walk out as calm as possible, but it gets a bit harder as he notices Ash and Shorter laughing like teenagers. They don’t have any idea what Eiji just did. No matter how badly Eiji wants to run to them and hide, they have to leave now. 

Eiji promised himself long ago, that if it depends on him, then he’ll try to make Shorter and Ash stay away from their criminal life as much far as possible. Just for a bit. They're not going to hurt that man.

“Ei---” Shorter starts with a smile when he sees him coming, but Eiji doesn’t stop. “What the hell? Eiji!”

Ash glances at Shorter for a moment and they both jump on their feet. Ash first grabs on Eiji’s hand and stops him.  _They’re still too close._  Eiji tries to release himself. He can’t lie for them.

“Let me go, Aslan.” Eiji cuts, feeling a rock in the throat. 

“What happened...? Diarrhea?” Shorter laughs, blocking Eiji’s way, but his face suddenly changes after seeing that Eiji doesn’t even look at him. “Just a few moments ago everything was fine.”

Ash is still holding Eiji’s hand. Even stronger than before. 

“I want to go home.” Eiji is not lying, he does. 

He can’t look at Shorter’s face, so he tries to keep eyes down. Eiji knows it’s unfair. He was the one excited for this day, not them. Eiji is near to bursting into tears. That’s not how he planned this day.

“But—”

“Shorter.” This time Ash quietly interrupts. “Let’s just go.” 

The mood is ruined anyway. Shorter walks towards the exit, Ash lets go of Eiji’s hand and does the same. All three of them think of this situation differently, but no one knows which is the truth.

“I will call for Uber,” Eiji mutters only when they reach the parking. “And you should just go to the gang and try to figure out what happened today. The day is almost over anyway.”

“I don’t understand.” Shorter sighs, hiding his hands in the jacket pockets. “You walk into the bathroom with a smile, but you walk out as if we did something bad. What for? To be honest, I don’t feel like I have done something wrong this time. Do you, Ash?” 

Eiji turns his eyes away, one hand holding in the pocket with the knife and with another hiding a ripped part of the jacket.

“What Shorter tries to say…” Ash continues talking standing between them. “It’s not like you Eiji. Did something happen?” He tries to reach for Eiji’s face, but the boy moves to the side. 

If either of them touches him now, Eiji won't be able to hold back. He knows it’s very out of the character. But some things are more important. 

 _Is it still dangerous to tell them? Has anyone found that man in the bathroom already?_  Eiji bites his bottom lip and curls into his leather jacket. He’s so cold. Eiji feels that Shorter and Ash are judging him and they have a right. 

“Just perfect. You know what? It’s not like I wanted to do this in the first place. But both of us did it, for you. And now you even won’t talk with us for no reason?? Eiji. Please.” 

Shorter grabs on his shoulders, but Eiji pushes him away. This is getting way too serious. Of course, they didn’t want Eiji's cringe lovey-dovey stuff when there is much more serious stuff going in. But they decided to act like dorks because of Eiji.

“Then go. I’m not holding you.” Eiji whispers and Shorter swears. 

Shorter is oddly angry, for something so small as a mood swing, but maybe he just had enough. Eiji doesn’t move, when his lover puts on the helmet, sits on the bike and without a single other word leaves. Ash follows until Shorter disappears around the corner. Usually, Eiji is the bridge between the two, but as the tables suddenly turned no one knew what to do.

“For at least this once, I have to agree with Shorter. He wanted to say something nice to you, to both of us. So no wonder, you made him angry… but I know you, Eiji, so…”

_Eiji has to hold back with his last strengths not to show emotions and regret._

Ash doesn’t try to reach Eiji anymore, he also takes the helmet and offers the second one for Eiji but he shakes the head.

“If you knew me, you would understand, Ash. But just go after Shorter. Because I’m going home.” Eiji walks away.

He’s almost 100% sure that Ash will catch him and won’t let go alone, but nothing happens. Even Aslan, who strangely remained calm, can't accept Eiji’s strange behavior. 

Just after crossing the street Eiji realizes that he still doesn’t have a phone. He looks back, but Ash is gone from the parking. That means no Uber for Eiji. Either way, he wasn’t planning to go home.

Eiji goes down to the subway. The body feels numb, and there is this big emptiness inside him. Eiji wants Shorter to be next to him now, he wants to press the face to his shoulder and hold Ash’s hand. But there is only him and a bunch of people, who look like they might attack Eiji any second now. All of this situation seems fake. Eiji never let his boys down before.

After almost an hour Eiji is standing in front of the apartment door. He rings the bell. Eiji is not even sure that the person is at home.

“Eiji??” the door opens, the man doesn’t hide a surprise. 

He's just in time to move a bit back when Eiji runs into his open arms and hides the face. 

“Griff… I messed up.” Eiji loudly sobs, not holding back anymore and grabs on his sweater harder.

“Calm down, Eiji. Let’s talk.” 

Griffin hugs him back. It feels almost as safe as in Ash’s arms. Griffin became like a brother to Eiji. He is the third person on this planet Eiji would run to when everything starts slipping through the fingers. Just like now.

Once Griffin manages to calm him down a bit, Eiji tells him everything about what happened in the bathroom and later with Shorter and Ash. Eiji is sure that Ash already updated Griffin about yesterday’s accident. That’s why Griff is not surprised to see Eiji limping or having a huge bruise on his jaw.

“I just didn’t want them to go back to that bathroom and finish that guy off... I just want them to have a normal life…” 

Eiji repeats for a hundredth time, watching how Griffin is sitting next to him and patching the hole on the jacket. It’s very important to understand that everything that happened wasn’t because of Eiji’s stubbornness. 

“I understand, and I agree. But you can’t blame them either, right?” Griffin gives for Eiji’s swollen eyes a wide smile. “You always talk to them… and now, all of a sudden don't… and what Shorter said about not wanting to celebrate the anniversary. You know that it was his anger talking, right?”

Eiji nods looking down at the cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows in his hands that Griffin prepared. It still hurt a bit. 

Griffin hangs the fixed jacket on the chair nearby and then goes to his work table. Eiji is following him in silence because he feels worn out after crying. 

After Dino and others were gone and they managed to get away from the past, a miracle came with it. Just before applying for the university scientists were able to finish analyzing what was left from Banana Fish and create the antidote. With Griffin's return life came back to Ash's eyes. Griff was also the first one who learned about their relationship and accepted it. He was not only able to fully recover, but also started working on various projects helping others who were suffering from past traumas, especially after the war. He accepted the path that Ash still wanted to follow as a gang leader. But just with one condition, Ash had to share everything with him. There was no problem, neither of them intended to keep any secrets from big brother. Griffin became an inspiration and Eiji doesn’t know any better person for listening about their stupid fights.

“Well, to who?” Griff asks with keeping warm eyes on the boy with the phone in his hand.

Eiji thinks for a moment.

“Shorter.” He takes the phone from Griffin who vanishes to the kitchen giving some privacy. Shorter picks up after a long twenty seconds.

“Griffin?” he's surprised but still too sad for his usual self. “What’s up?”

“Shorter…” Eiji makes a pause. “I’m sorry… It’s just…” He doesn’t know where to begin.

“Ash went back to the mall and found security around the restroom.” 

That means they already know why Eiji acted the way he did.

“Also we know that you went to Griffin’s because one of our guys followed you.”

_How else._

“Are you still angry?” Eiji mutters. He doesn’t need any more explanations.

“I understand why you wanted to drag us out from that place. Of course, we knew that something is wrong and you’re not telling us. I’m just sad that it turned this way.” Shorter explains calmly.

Eiji hears odd sounds in the background. He’s not sure he wants to know what they mean. But it might be a gunshot. 

“I can make your sadness go away,” Eiji speaks with the same tone.

“Maybe…”

“Can you come to pick me up?” 

“I thought you used your wish for today already.” Shorter lightly laughs, but when Eiji doesn’t answer sighs. “We’ll come in an hour.”

Ash drops a message when they arrive. Eiji tells Griffin goodbye and enjoys being held by the brother a bit longer than necessary. 

“I’m glad you came to talk to me today.” Griffin smiles for the boy before closing the door. 

They came with the car and Eiji sits in the back. Things still feel awkward between them. Both Ash and Shorter sits in front, and they don’t greet Eiji in any way. When Shorter begins driving, Eiji takes out the pocketknife and hands it to Ash.

“He attacked me with this. I took it away because I didn’t want things to seem too obvious.” When Eiji starts talking, Ash grips the knife a little bit too hard. “But nothing else happened… he didn’t even say anything to me.”

“We couldn’t get close to him for now. Either way, it seems that someone from Yue-Lung's gang was hurt. So we might end up working together.” Ash answers after a bit, when he manages to get control of his voice.

Eiji stares at one spot and has to lean back to cover his mouth to hide the smile.  _Oh, Yue-Lung._ It’s been a while. The things might be very serious if both Shorter and Ash agreed to work with him.

One thing for sure, their anniversary is over. They keep silent until Shorter parks the car next to their place. But once they go inside the apartment, the man suddenly stops Eiji and carefully looks at him.

“So you said nothing happened.” He touches marks on Eiji’s neck with fingertips. Eiji forgot about them.

“Are you sad about it?” Eiji steps closer and slowly wraps hands around Shorter’s neck. 

“Why won’t you let us protect you?” he lowers the head and sighs into Eiji’s neck. 

Shorter is really really sad and it’s almost depressing.

“I just didn’t want to bring you in trouble—”

“No!” suddenly Shorter grabs Eiji around the waist and throws over the shoulder. “I had enough of this! You’ll be punished.”

“Whaaaat? Shorter!” Eiji yells when the world turns upside down. “Ash!!” but his boyfriend only grins.  _They planned it._

_What do they mean punished??_

They walk into the bedroom and Shorter drops Eiji on the bed. He looks so big and tall compared to Eiji who just stares with big eyes. Eiji doesn’t know what to expect from this. And it would be a lie to say that this doesn’t make him feel a little bit excited. 

“Don’t let him run away. I’ll be right back.” Shorter glances at Ash and leaves the room. 

After a moment Ash is already on the bed next to Eiji, hugging him with one hand.

“What he’s planning?” 

But Ash only kisses Eiji’s cheek as an answer and the boy starts melting. It’s good to feel that he’s not angry about what happened. Ash was just worried.

“Are you working tomorrow?” Eiji enjoys the kisses but wants to keep talking.

“Yeah, at cram school. You have a part-time?” Ash continues small kisses, this time on the neck where Eiji has marks.

Tomorrow is Monday. It seems that Friday was ages ago. Neither of them did any homework this weekend, because of obvious reasons. Ash might be fine, Shorter doesn’t care, but Eiji is going to suffer. Life suddenly seems to go back to normal. A part-time job at the university’s coffee shop, pole vaulting, and lectures.

“Shorter…”

“I think he’s volunteering at the fire department after classes.”

Right. While for Ash and Eiji part-time is more about earning money, Shorter enjoys volunteering. Mostly in potentially dangerous places, like this one. He also has a part-time at the club as the bartender on Thursdays and sometimes Friday nights. Not mention the fact, that there is always stuff going on with the gang, which both of them had to take care of. Also. Homework. Projects. Presentations. Finals.

“Well, see you again after a month or so.” Eiji sighs, he had to enjoy this weekend more. 

He's about to get up and take a shower, but Ash’s hand is holding Eiji down a little bit too strong.

“You’re not going anywhere…” it almost sounds like a warning, even though Eiji feels that Ash is smiling.

“Wha--- I just want to take a sho---”

“Did someone say fire?” Shorter’s voice comes from the hallway.

When the door opens, Eiji’s jaw drops. Shorter is partly wearing his firefighter uniform. Partly because he's barefoot, wearing only pants, suspenders and unfastened coat.

“I might need to put it out.” He goes in slowly.

Ash barely holds back from laughing, he rolls a bit to the side covering his mouth with both hands. But Eiji squeals and burst into laughter because of his unbelievable lover. They both with Ash get up into sitting position and move closer, watching how mister firefighter stops in front of them and places one of his hands on the zipper.

“Who wants a shower?” he smirks with a deep voice.

No matter what kind of Shorter’s intentions were Eiji and Ash are both cries from this incredible view. How he came up with this and why now Eiji doesn’t have a clue and he doesn’t care. Suddenly all the worries from today disappear. It’s overwhelming, hot and Eiji even while giggling, can’t stop eating Shorter with his eyes.

But when Eiji leans forward, Ash arms appears around his waist and holds back from moving. 

“Only watch.” He breaths out on Eiji’s ear.

_What?_

Eiji thinks that it’s a joke, but Ash has no intention of letting him go. Only then smile disappears from Eiji’s lips and face flushes. That’s what he meant with the  _punishment_? Eiji takes a deep breath when Shorter opens wet lips a bit slowly unzipping his pants.

Eiji through it will be fine. At first. But the throat becomes dry too quickly and the jokes are over. Shorter first takes down his coat completely. It slides through his biceps and heavily falls on the floor. Shorter doesn’t rush to move further, he runs through his hair with fingers, while Eiji's eyes travel around every Shorter’s body part. 

Suspenders against his opened wide chest, glazed by layers of well-trained muscles. Everything from his upper abs and obliques down to the lower part makes Eiji feel excited. He doesn’t get to see Shorter like that often. Whenever his weight presses Eiji down on the bed, the feeling is way different. Then Eiji knows that he’ll get what he wants, but now he’s not so sure.

“Do you need a hand?”

Ash speaks behind and his hand slides on Eiji’s crotch. The boy tilts his head back a bit and grabs on Ash’s wrist. He’s hard, it’s twitching and asking for attention. Instead of a proper answer, only a short moan slides from Eiji’s lips.

Ash teasingly presses the material and grips a little bit stronger.

“Take them… down…” Eiji bends his back from the tension between legs and reaches for the jeans button, but Ash holds him.

“Don’t touch… anything.” he kisses Eiji’s cheek, continuing the soft, but torturing rubbing. “Only watch.”

Ash may want to hide it, but his breathing also changes. Eiji feels and hears how he takes gulps of air too fast and heartbeat bounces on Eiji’s back. It doesn’t help.

Eiji watches at Shorter, who continues his show, a torturing pleasure for both of his boyfriends. Shorter licks his lower lip and turns his back.

Eiji never thought he might have a fetish for anyone's back. But this is one of the few things that he rarely gets to see, only scratch with nails. And Eiji sees. The tracks that he and Ash left on Shorter’s body from previous times. Like uneven ornaments, they mark Shorter’s delts and upper part of his wide back. Eiji wants to touch it, to lick it and bite it. Those marks are not enough. Never enough. 

Eiji quietly cries grabbing on Ash’s thigh next to his side. Ash is still slowly rubbing against the material and the sensitive skin underneath is painfully twitching.

“Mo—re…” Eiji spreads legs and raises hips a bit, but Ash doesn’t give.

Shorter takes down one suspender and then another, uncovering all the forbidden view. When he looks back over the shoulder, Eiji’s face is burning madly. It’s embarrassing to say or even to think, but he's so close to cumming. Only from Ash’s skillful touch and Shorter’s stripping. When Eiji’s and his dark eyes meet, the boy is not hiding how close he’s to the edge because of him. Eiji leans back on Ash’s chest and moans louder.

“Not yet…” Ash murmurs and suddenly stops.

This leaves Eiji speechless. He grabs on Ash’s hand and tries to moves his fingers again, but his lover only laughs.  _It’s not fair._ Eiji doesn’t deserve to be treated this way. He's spoiled by Ash and Shorter. They always let him cum how many times he wants and acts gently, lovingly. Eiji doesn’t want it to change.

“Ash… let me…” Eiji tries again, but the response is the same.

Shorter turns at them and steps closer pulling down the pants inch by inch. He stops next to the bed and literally, Eiji can almost breathe into Shorter's naked torso.

“You think it’s funny, babe? For you to tease us over and over again? You think it doesn’t hurt when you hide things from us?” Shorter asks softly, but Eiji is incapable of holding back the tears. 

 _What kind of game is this? Eiji doesn’t like it_. His boyfriends have to love him. Treasure him. It’s always been like that. Only love. Why they try to put on some revenge when the only thing Eiji tried to do is to protect them from another mistake? 

Eiji is angry. He is so angry that they don’t let him cum. That they both stand against him and make fun. If it happens, it has to be with Eiji’s consent. Not out of the blue.

“Shhh…” Shorter reaches for Eiji, and Ash finally lets him go. Eiji moves forward and soon he is surrounded by his hands. Shorter is warm and smells so good. Eiji bites. He bites deeply Shorter’s shoulder until the man groans. Eiji hugs him around the waist with his legs, pulling down the pants. Shorter is not wearing any underwear. His hard twitching a bit wet cock is pulsating against Eiji’s thigh. 

“We spoiled him too much.” Ash giggles, rubbing Eiji’s back. “But isn’t he the most adorable?” 

He lifts Eiji’s t-shirt and makes him release Shorter to take them off. Shorter’s hands are already holding Eiji’s ass, so there is no way he’ll fall.

“And what our bunny wants?”

“Let… let me…” Eiji can’t finish so easily, but he squirms against Shorter’s naked skin.

“I think you said, you can make my sadness go away…” 

Shorter’s hand slides down under Eiji’s jeans and underwear and rubs the tight but pulsating hole. Eiji softly flinches, then moves a bit back and takes Shorter’s face between his palms, looking at the man with teary eyes.

“Of course… if you love me. Love me, Shorter.”

Eiji wins. He always does. Almost without any efforts. He knows what to say, what to do, and no matter what, Shorter or Ash, they unconditionally adore him. 

Shorter’s eyes change. He honestly smiles and then leans for a kiss. Their lips meet in the middle. Eiji moans hardly when Shorter’s weight lays on him and presses down to the bed. His hot tongue exploring insides, the noises they make exchanging each other’s taste sets Eiji’s mouth in burning flames. He is so hungry for more of Shorter’s strong arms, of him griping Eiji’s skin and leaving deep marks. The rational part of Eiji's brain shut down by that time when Shorter entered the room.

Shorter gently pulls down Eiji’s jeans and underwear and takes Eiji’s throbbing cock in his hand. It begs for release, but Shorter is only playing with the wet tip making a mess of it with the pre-cum. With each teased nerve, Eiji keeps releases bubbles of gasps in his mouth. Whenever Eiji tries to move away and tell Shorter to stop it, his boyfriend bites and sucks Eiji’s bottom lip, before enslaving again in the deep horny kiss.

Then Eiji chooses another language to speak. He scratches that back, marking his favorite spots and paths all over again, until Shorter groans. Eiji’s hands are too small to take it all, but if he could he wouldn’t leave a single free space. 

When Shorter’s kisses go down Eiji’s jawline the boy can barely move his lips. They are swollen and feel heavy, but still widely opens together with the scream, when Shorter shoves two wet fingers inside Eiji’s hole. Eiji feels how the cold lube against his entrance it’s leaking, but instead of helping only makes him more impatient. 

He suddenly can’t move anymore. The body is paralyzed from the pain and pleasure, when Shorters stretches him faster and faster, inserting the third finger and reaching deep inside until he hits that amazing spot. Eiji covers his eyes with forearms. He’s burning so badly. Honestly, he doesn’t remember when was the last time his hole was twitching so horny from hunger. Eiji groans and cries loudly, when Shorter decides to kill him with entering the fourth finger. The head spins terribly and his hips are moving unconsciously searching for any position, where it would feel better. It’s hard to breathe, hard not to beg. Eiji knows his hole is loose enough. He wants Shorter to stop messing around and do him. Hard. Even if it’s going to be for punishment. As long as Shorter won’t stop rubbing that sensitive spot inside him.

“Please… Shorter… please…” Eiji can’t hold it anymore, he sobs and finally breaks for the sake of relief. Instead of an answer his boyfriend quickly wraps a free arm around Eiji’s waist and they change position.

“Take it if you want, babe…” Shorter takes out fingers when Eiji slowly sits holding his palms pressed against Shorter’s lower abs.  _Take it?_

Shorter leaves a wet trace on Eiji’s thigh and shakes hips a bit. Shorter is smiling naughtily like always, but his eyes are also thirsty. Eiji doesn’t have any patience. Not anymore. 

Shorter doesn’t have to lead him, Eiji knows what he's doing. Shorter grips Eiji’s skin between his fingers harder, when his beloved boy raises hips and takes his cock into the hand. Eiji lets out a sensitive cry as he slowly sits down on it and Shorter’s shape fills his inside. So hot. So greedy. So big. Eiji tilts his head with a satisfying whimper when without stopping he takes it all in. The tip of Shorter’s cock hits that amazing good spot. Eiji breathes loudly, but it’s harder to start moving. Shorter catches him just in time. He grabs on Eiji’s waist with both hands. Shorter's fingers are long or maybe Eiji’s waist slim, but his boyfriend can almost enslave him between his hands.

Eiji’s hair is stuck to the forehead and his cheeks heated up from excitement when he looks down at Shorter.

“Are you still sad…?” Eiji slowly moves his hips up and down and Shorter’s fingers on the sweaty skin shiver a bit. Instead of an answer he grips Eiji’s body harder and shoves deep inside him, then pulls out and moves again forcefully. 

Eiji cries in desperate. He feels so good, but still… still, there is something he needs. 

Ash was watching them all this time. Eiji knows that he enjoyed more than he’ll ever show, but it’s enough to be separated apart. Eiji searches for Ash until their fingers meet. Shorter is pounding him not giving any rest and it's hard to control. But Ash can help. He can make Eiji reach it, the ecstasy that he needs. Eiji leads Ash’s hand on his hard cock, and this time man doesn’t resist. Ash takes it gently between fingers, places lips on Eiji’s ear and pumps hardly only once before, Eiji explodes. He comes hard moaning without any embarrassment. He was seeking so badly for it. There is no place to feel guilty.

Eiji falls on Shorter and hugs him around the neck. He breaths irregularly and hard, the heart is jumping back and forth somewhere in the throat. Eiji is satisfied he thanks Shorter with a sweet rub on the neck.

“Are you ready?” he pats Eiji’s skin with a question and Eiji lazily nods. 

He’s ready for Shorter's love. Always. 

But the boy suddenly flinches, when something else next touches his ass. It’s not their first time, but Eiji never expects it to happen. It always takes so much effort to handle, when both of them are hungry for the same hole, at the same time.

“Wait…” Eiji sobs trying to lift the body, but after that strong ejaculation, it's still impossible.

“Eiji… relax.” 

Ash weight lays on the back as he leaves words on the back of Eiji’s neck and then a long wet path down his spine made from kisses. Ash lifts Eiji’s hips, just to be in the right height. Shorter’s hands are there, supporting Eiji, holding on his shivering thighs. 

Eiji is not afraid. It’s just. Two of them.  _This is a lot._

Ash slowly pushes the head of his cock in next to Shorter’s and Eiji loudly groans into Shorter’s skin. He instantly tears up. Now it does make sense why Shorter tried so hard to loosen him.

“Man… wait.” Suddenly Shorter stops him when Ash thrusts a little bit deeper. “Wait, that feels amazing… shit. Go slower.”

Eiji mouth goes slack and saliva runs down his mouth mixing with his tears. As Ash is silently swearing and taking his place inside horribly slowly Eiji wreaks. Taking in Shorter or Ash separately takes a lot of strengths, but having them both at the same time it’s beyond Eiji’s reach.

They push in together and the hot pain rips through Eiji, their cocks pulsate as fast as his heart. Eiji moans, because he’s still hard, rubbing against Shorter’s abs, which are slick from Eiji’s juices.

Two of his boys push again and when Shorter’s cock rubs against Eiji’s prostate, making the currency run down till the tiptoes, Eiji knows that Ash is already fully inside. They move inside Eiji sync, and despite that Eiji’s ass burn, every movement makes it sting to the point where he wants to scream his lungs out and it’s honestly too much. Eiji is pressing forehead to Shorter’s shoulder, weakly holding hands around his shoulders. Tears run down his cheeks, and he tries to call for them but doesn’t succeed, there is no way he can make any normal sound. So he only moans again and again, until the throat becomes dry and all sounds disappear, leaving only uneven sobbing.

“Eiji…” finally Shorter whispers. “You’re amazing… fucking… great.” He groans together with each move inside and Eiji only whines as an answer. He wants to tell them more, but that second someone of them rubs his prostate again and Eiji can only tremble from this killing pain and pleasure.

They speed up a bit, and as their cocks slip and bump deeply inside hitting the sweet spot, the crazy feeling only continues. Eiji cums again this time barley gaping into Shorter’s skin, but neither of them stops.

“Ei-ji… god.” Ash loudly moan, when while cumming again Eiji clenches his buttcheeks.

Eiji doesn’t know who of them lets the hot seed inside him first. Is it Shorter pressing his lips to Eiji’s hair and leaving marks on his skin again or is it Ash suddenly shoving fast and deep inside, griping Eiji’s ass between his soft shivering fingers? Either way, they both find release inside him, and Eiji silently whimpers when they carefully and slowly pull out. Then the heat and the hot cum they left inside spreads. 

Eiji sighs. Pain is gone, but he feels empty and he can’t choose which is better. Both Shorter and Ash leave tons of kisses on his face and collect the tears. Eiji doesn’t regret even a bit.

 

 

 

“Hey…” he can barely move his lips when Shorter is washing him up. More precisely, they just sit in the bath together full of hot water. Eiji lays on Shorter’s chest and breaths slowly, playing with his hand, because otherwise, he would just fall asleep.

“Hmmm?” Shorter lazily answers after a long pause.

"Why stripping, I'm not complaining though..." Eiji chuckles.

"It Ash's anniversary wish for me." Shorter answers with a sleepy voice. 

Eiji somehow is not surprised, but maybe he's just tired. That reminded him of something.

“Ash… told me that you wanted to say something nice… you know, in the mall. What was it?”  

“Oh… it’s…” suddenly Shorter’s voice changes, he nervously laughs. “Nothing so important… only that I love you.”

“Awww... I know that. I love you too.” Eiji turns his head to share a small kiss and then melts in Shorter’s arms. It’s the most satisfying feeling of all.

When they reach the bed, Ash is already sleeping like a log, but as soon as Eiji crawls next, his hands reach for the bunny and hugs around the waist. Shorter turns off the light and joins their side. His long arm is enough to hug them both.

“And also… that I want you to become mine, forever… I want to marry you.” Shorter mutters nuzzling against Eiji back but doesn’t get an answer.

 

 

 

 

Genuinely Eiji doesn’t have any clue when he fell asleep. He slightly remembers going inside the bed, but that’s it. He overslept all classes because Shorter and Ash without even considering to ask about it decided to not wake him up. First of all, Eiji was a bit mad, when he woke up and found only a note, but soon realized that he can’t sit from the pain in his butt and back. So maybe this decision wasn’t so bad after all.

Life without a phone is hard. Eiji barley makes to his part-time job without being late. And his whole shift is a mess, because of the headache. He cried too much yesterday. Eiji is lucky to share the shift with that nice new girl, so she lets him just walk around cleaning tables and dirty cups. Eiji bumps into at least three people.

“I’m deeply sorry…” he bows from old habit and lifts his eyes at the customer for the fourth time.

A diva with smoothly braided long thick black hair, and topping all fashion magazine with his unbreakable taste of wear.

“Yue-Lung?? What are you doing here?” Eiji steps back, but there is no way he’s hallucinating.

“We need to talk. Now.” he snaps with fingers in front of Eiji’s nose and turns around, waving with that long coat of his.

“Ana, I’m going outside for a bit, sorry!” Eiji waves for the girl and she nods. There are no customers this hour anyway.

“Where’s my latte?” Yue-Lung stares at Eiji’s empty hands when he comes out.

“For the love of….” Eiji rolls his eyes and goes back to the coffee shop.

When Yue gets his caramel latte with whipped cream, he finally sits down at the table and crosses his legs.

“Well I knew the situation is bad, but you could have used a bit of make-up. You look like a homeless.” He takes a bit of cream with the spoon and licks it off.

“Seriously, I don’t have time. What is it?” Eiji sighs. Ash and Shorter won’t be happy if they find out that he talked with Yue Lung. “Is it about you and them working together?”

“Why don’t you sit down?” Yue continues speaking calmly with a twisted smile.

“No, thanks.” Eiji would love to sit down because he still hasn’t today. But it’s physically impossible.

Yue chuckles.

“So about that guy that your precious boys killed yesterday…”

“Wait. What guy? They didn’t kill anyone.” Eiji clearly remembers them saying that there was security next to the toilet by the time he went there and that they couldn't get to him. But then again. Eiji heard some sort of odd sound when he was talking to Shorter on the phone.

“Cute… So you don’t have a clue about anything?”

“I don’t know…” Eiji has to admit. He doesn’t.

“So how about…” Yue shortly grins before continuing. “You promise to work for me against this mess, and I’ll tell you everything until the last detail.”

Eiji just wanted to go back to classes, pole vaulting, then work and repeat the same until the holidays. He started this life to be normal. For them to be different. But in addition to that, Ash and Shorter have to stop thinking that Eiji is so fragile as he used to be.

Eiji doesn’t answer for Yue-Lung. Only nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't wait to give them a dramatic university life. pls. I watched too many school dramas and I have plans  
> and oh Griff is alive and u cant change my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Vitavilii  
> Tumblr: vitavilifics


End file.
